A Beautiful Life Together
by Lante4ever
Summary: This is a happy story of our loves getting married.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dante had made all the arrangements with Luke. He has been preparing himself for this moment for a very long time. He had asked Luke for his daughters hand in marriage. Luke wasn't all that fond of Dante, but after everything he did to help clear Ethan's name in the whole Kristina abuse thing he had seen another side of Dante, the side that his precious cupcake has seen and fell in love with.

As Dante walked in The Haunted Star there wasn't a single person there. _'This is perfect no interruptions' _Dante thought to himself. As he approached Luke he had a sudden case of nervousness. He didn't know what Luke would say or do for that matter but he took in a deep breath and walked over to Luke.

"Mr. Spencer, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Well that depends on what it is," Luke said.

"I just want to assure you before I ask that I love your daughter very much sir, and I know that I haven't proved myself worthy of you yet for your daughter. I love Lulu with every being in my soul and I wanted to know if I can ask your daughter's hand in marriage?" Dante asked.

"Well Dante, you are right I still have my doubts that you are going to rip my daughter's heart into pieces, but I see that Lulu is in love with you. You just have to promise me one thing." Luke said glaring at Dante.

"What would that be?"

"Protect her Dante. Not just by danger, but by your love. She has been let down so many times in the past she doesn't need another let down. You need to let her know that you would do anything for her. Tell her everyday how much you love her. If you can do that then you have my permission to wed my daughter."

"I will do everything in my power sir, I love your daughter so much. She has been there for me when I needed her the most and I guarantee that I will do the same for your daughter, I have before and I will again. I would lay my life down for her if need be."

"That's good to know. So when are you planning on asking her?"

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I want to do something special for Lulu with her friends and family all together. I want to buy out the Haunted Star for a night."

"I'm all ears. What do you have in mind?" Luke said, as he eyes widen at the mention of Dante wanting to buy out the Haunted Star.

I know its short but this is my first fan fic I promise I will try to continue this weekend. Any suggestions what I should do for this wonderful get together? I Hope you all liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Crimson Lulu was swamped, _'and I wanted this job why?' _she thought to herself. Lulu was the run--round girl she had to get Kate's dry cleaning, her coffee, her food, she even did her personal shopping. With all the running around and answering phone calls Lulu started to notice her stomach was growling, 'I haven't eaten anything all day' she said to herself. So with that she took an early lunch and headed to Kelly's.

'Hey Mike can I get a bacon cheeseburger with large fries please?' she asked.

'Coming right up Lulu, so how are you and Dante?'

'We are fantastic, with everything that has happened the past year, we have gotten really close with one another, and I love him more everyday.'

'That's great Lulu, I'm happy that you have found someone that treats you good. Even if it is my grandson.' he said with a smile on his face.

'Thanks Mike, he is a great guy isn't he?' she said as she walked over to a table near the jukebox.

'Hello,' Lulu said as she answered her phone. 'Maxie I'm eating lunch right now, I haven't eaten anything all day. okay, I'll be there soon.' Lulu said and hung up the phone. 'Mike can you make that to go please?' she yelled back at him, 'Sure thing Lulu.' he said.

After telling Luke his plan for Lulu, Dante was relieved that everything was going to plan. He wanted Lulu to have a special night just for her. He told Luke that he wanted to have a dinner with her by themselves at first, they would eat and then dance together. He also said that as they were dancing he wanted him to have her family and friends waiting outside then come in and gather around them at the end of the song. Luke agreed with everything.

Dante left the Haunted Star and started calling everyone on the list that Luke gave to him. He noticed there was one person that wasn't on the list and he was going to do everything in his power to get this person to be there no matter what.

If everything went according to plan this was all going to take place Friday night, he had 3 days to get in touch with this person and he knew how to do it.

Lulu was now back at Crimson, "Well it took you long enough, Kate is on a war path." Maxie said as she was running out the door, "Where you going?" Lulu asked her, "Kate has me going to a photo shoot at a warehouse she told me if I'm not done there in 10 mins that we're.." lulu interrupted…"fired" , 'exactly Lulu.'

Lulu sat down at her desk noticing all the paperwork that had all of a sudden appeared on her desk with in a matter of 30 minutes. "Crimson this is Lulu," "Hey Beautiful, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice' Dante said to her, "Hey handsome same goes for you, I have had such a hectic day so far how has your's been?" "Great now that I'm talking to you," lulu heard the elevator doors opening and quickly said her goodbye's to Dante, as she turned around she saw the most beautiful display of a flower arrangement she has ever seen. "Delivery for a Miss. Lulu Spencer" "That's me thanks." as she took the flowers she smelt them, they smelt wonderfully she opened the card and inside was written this,

'To the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on, thought that these might make your day brighter.'

I Love You Beautiful

Dante

Lulu was absolutely stunned Dante had never really sent her anything like this before she thought to herself _'I am such a lucky women.' _She called Dante the second after reading his card.

"Hey Beautiful." he answered

"I just got the most gorgeous display of flowers any one has ever gotten me before" she said with a huge smile on her face. " I can't wait to see you and thank you personally for them!"

Lulu was so taken away by these flowers that she didn't even hear the elevator doors open.

"Well now's a good of time as any" he said as he came up and grabbed her sides from behind.

Lulu leaned back and welcomed Dante's warm embrace. She then turned and gave him a passionate kiss that lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only for like a minute or so. "Thank you for the flowers they are beautiful. How did you know that I needed this?"

"Lulu, you deserve them. I Love You."

"I Love You too Dante."

"So we have plans Friday night so don't plan anything with Maxie or anyone else for that matter."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Come on Dante you know that I can't stand to wait you will end up telling me one way or the other."

"Oh you really think so huh?"

"Oh I know so!" as she started to kiss him rubbing her hands up and down his chest teasing him just a little, then very slowly walked back to her desk

"I see this is how you are going to play it then huh? You can try all the dirty tricks there is but I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Fine. I do have to get back to work though, I'll see you later tonight?" She asked

"Yes," he leaned in and kissed her goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

As Dante went back to his loft, he decided to stop by Kelly's. He wanted to tell Mike about his plan for Friday night, they sat and talked about it and Mike agreed to go. He was on his way out when his cell phone rang, "Falconeri" he answered, "Hey It's Lucky can you come into the station I want to go over this case with you if you have some free time?" "Yeah I'll be right there."

PCPD

"Hey Lucky, what's up?" "Dante, I just need a fresh set of eyes to go these files, this case is getting to me and I just want to make sure that I haven't missed anything."

"Sure, hey while I'm here I wanted to ask you if I can get a phone number from you?"

"Yeah who's do you need?"

"Well before I say, I want to let you know what I am planning for Friday night, I want you, Elizabeth and the boys there too. I asked Luke for your sisters hand in marriage and I want to do it Friday night at the Haunted Star, I have a private dinner for just the two of us set up, then while we are dancing everyone waiting outside will come and gather around us. I want to bring your mom home for this."

Lucky was taken aback, _'he asked my dad I give him props' _he thought,

"Well I guess a congratulations is in order then" shaking Dante's hand "Welcome to the family man,"

"Well that is yet to be decided, she has to say yes first, so you can help me with getting your mom here?"

"I can do better than that," he said grabbing his phone and dialing. Dante was wondering what he was doing but then he heard it.

"Hey mom its Lucky," Lucky quickly told his mom what was going on and what the plan was, he was arranging a red eye flight for her to catch tonight that way she would be able to meet Dante and he would get the chance to talk to her as well. Dante couldn't believe that once again this was all coming together.

"Its done, mom will leave in a few short hours and be on here way here, she is quite anxious to you Dante,"

"Hey thanks man, I owe you, call me when she gets here I don't care what time it is I want to meet her when you pick her up from the airport."

"Will do, see ya later."

Dante left the PCPD, he head was on overload right now, he needed to take a walk and try to calm his mind down from racing all over the place. He thought of the first time he laid eyes on Lulu, she had walked into Jake's like she was an angel falling from the sky right in front of him for the taking, but Lulu was very stubborn and cautious of her feelings. He tried everything that night, uses cheesy pick up lines, which to this day he still gets to her by saying them, getting beat up by her brothers, even their time at the hospital. He couldn't help but have a huge grin on his face reminiscing about the first time he and Lulu met. He found his self on the pier it was one of the few places people went to just think about things, and he seen the most beautiful sight.

_As Lulu was walking home she decided to go for a walk, just to get some fresh air before going back to Dante's. She decided to go to the pier, she loved the view there, she could see Windemere, and loved to see the water splashing up on the rocks it was like she was at the beach, listening to the water and waves crashing down. She stood there looking out and lifted her head up took and deep breath in and exhaled, she felt peaceful at that moment. With her eyes still closed, she just stood there. All of a sudden she felt muscular arms wrap around her waist pulling her into him, she took another deep breath in, 'Hi gorgeous' he said, she nearly melted in his arms, they were strong and firm, hold her close to his body she could feel each breath that he took, she had a smile on her that a mile wide, she loved being in his arms, she felt so safe and secure. She turned her body to face his, kissing him she said, 'Hey handsome.'_

_They stood there for just a little while longer before heading back to his place. Once they got inside Lulu threw herself on the couch and laid there for a minute, 'Everything okay?' Dante asked her, 'Yeah everything is fine now that Im here with you, work was just crazy today.' she said finally sitting back up and getting ready to get off the couch 'Sit back down honey, I'll get you anything you need just tell me what you want."_

"_Some water would be fine, thanks." she said as she rested on the couch. _

"_So what did you do after you left from seeing me at Crimson?" she asked him._

"_Well I was going to come home but Lucky called me in to see if I could assist him on a case. We sat and talked for awhile."_

"_Oh, about what?"_

"_That's for me to know." he said with that look in his eyes, the one where Lulu knew that she would have to take matters into her own hand and find out what he was planning. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Maxie, I need your help." said Lulu, she knew that Maxie would be able to help her in figuring out what Dante had planned for her. Lulu never liked the anticipation of waiting for something she knew was coming.

"What do you need help with Lulu?"

"Dante is planning something and I am going to find out what it is."

"Lulu why can't you just sit back for once and let Dante do something spec…" Maxie had to stop herself before she said to much.

"Maxie you know what it is don't you. Please, please tell me."

"Lulu I have no idea what you are talking about, I have to go." and with that Maxie hung up the phone before Lulu could say or ask anything else.

'That was a close one,' Maxie said to herself out loud. She told Dante that if Lulu called her trying to get information out of her to call him and he would step up the game a little bit.

"Hey it's Maxie, Lulu just called me she is really serious about trying to figure out what you have planned so you better think of something quick to get her mind somewhere else.' Maxie said pacing around the house thinking of ways not to get Lulu suspicious again.

"Don't worry Maxie, I heard her whole conversation between you and her, I was in the other room, I know she is going to try every little trick to get it out of someone its not going to work trust me." Dante said reassuring Maxie.

"Okay fine, bye." she quickly hung up. _'God I hope I can go through with keeping this a secret' she thought. _

"_Who was that?" Dante said as he came out of the hallway. _

"_Oh, just Maxie, I had to ask her a question, but that doesn't matter now does it?" she said walking over towards him. Her soft hands touching his bare arms caressing them tenderly, pulling him in closer to her. _

"_I know what you're trying to do," he said as he was trying really hard not to be affected by her intoxicating touches, but he couldn't help it, her natural smells were coming off of her and it took over him. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." she said as she started kissing him slowly, working her tongue into his mouth to dance with his. Moving their way to the bedroom she pushed him down on the bed without breaking their kiss. She was now laying on top of him, trying not to put all of her weight on him holding herself up with her arms placed above his shoulders. 'You know' he said in a raspy voice still kissing her, 'I can do this all night, I'm not going to crack.' he said as he rolled her underneath him. _

_Lulu was going to stop and prove to him that she was in control of this, but she just didn't have the strength, they continued to play around and tease each other slowly, she couldn't take it anymore she knew that her willpower was withering away right there. 'Dante,' she said as he was unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off of her. He couldn't help but touch her skin she was beautiful, her milky smooth skin felt like heaven to him, softly running his fingers down the center of her body followed by kisses, he reached around her back and started to unsnap her bra free exposing her breasts, and as the air hit them her nipples started to harden. He looked at her with such hunger for her. _

_She was amazed at how well he paid attention to her body, like she had put a spell on him to do just that, but in all actuality she knew that wasn't the case, she knew that he was crazy in love with her and with that thought and hearing the low raspy moans from him she let herself go._

'_God, your so beautiful,' he said now undoing her pants and sliding them off of her, then came the panties and he tossed those on the floor as well. Lulu let out a gasp as he ran his hands up her stomach to her now hardened nipples softly rubbing them with his fingers. Her body arched letting him know that she was ready for him, but he had something else in mind. He wasn't quite ready to give her all of him yet even though the throbbing from him was starting to get more intense he wanted to show Lulu some more pleasure. He gently put one nipple in his mouth flicking his tongue back and forth, then going over to her other breast and doing the same thing, he knew that he was getting to her by the way her body was moving and her moans, they were the kind that would drive a man crazy and they did and with that he kissed down her stomach 'til he reached her she let out a moan and called out his name, "mmm Dante' he flicked her with his tongue sucking harder and harder, he could feel her moving her hips in circles allowing his tongue to taste her sweetness. 'Dante!" she yelled as she reached for his shaggy hair running her fingers through it pulling it to let him know what he was doing was driving her insane. He didn't stop until she was finished. Kissing her back up her stomach he stopped and looked in her eyes, they were sparkling and full of pleasure. 'Make love to me." she said, and with that he plunged into her both letting out a loud gasp, she dug her nails into his back, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him more into her. He continued to pump into her until they were both at their climaxes, both letting out moans of pleasure._

_They laid there for a while catching their breath, she had her head resting on his shoulder and a arm across his chest running her finger tracing his tattoo. _

'_I love you Dante," she said as she closed her eyes._

'_I Love you too Lulu, so much." kissing her on her forehead, and with that they both fell into a deep sleep holding each other, never once letting go._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was about 3:30am and Dante awakened to the sound of his phone vibrating, looking at it he noticed it was a text, it read _she's landing in 10mins. _As he closed his phone he turned and noticed just how peacefully Lulu was sleeping, '_God she's beautiful' _he thought to himself as he leaned down and slightly kissed her forehead, she didn't budge one bit. He hated to leave her but this was important to him as well as to her. He slowly got out of bed got dressed, and took a piece of paper and wrote her a note that said, '_Hey beautiful, just needed to go for a walk I couldn't sleep be back soon I Love You, Dante' even though he knew he would be back in about an hour or so he just didn't want her to worry. He laid it down right where she would be able to see it, and then left quietly. _

"_Hey got here as soon as I could has she landed yet?" he asked Lucky while walking towards him._

"_Plane just landed. You know my mom is really going to like you, considering you doing all of this for Lulu." Lucky told Dante._

"_I hope so, I'm kind of nervous to meet her, I mean I only know that things that Lulu has told me in her stories, I hope I make a good impression on her."_

"_Well here's your chance," Lucky said as he started walking over to her. _

"_Hi mom its so good to see you," he said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_Laura stood there and smiled at him 'Hi son its good to see you too," then she made her way over to Dante, 'and you must be Dante?" she asked him as she went to give him a hug too, after all she wasn't the type to just shake the hand of the man her daughter loved. _

"_Yes ma'am, I'm Dante Lulu has told me so much about you." he said smiling the whole time and thinking that he now knew where Lulu got all of her beauty from. Lulu was a splitting image of her mother, the long blonde hair, her light eyes, her slender figure and all. He seen what his soon to be wife, if she said yes that is, would look like when she got older and he couldn't help but smile. _

"_Please, call me Laura," she said._

"_Alright, Laura its so nice to finally meet you." _

"_It's nice to meet you as well, but we can play catch up later," she said as she turned to Lucky "so where are you putting your mother at during her stay son?" she asked. Lucky smiled, "You will be staying with Liz and I, the kids will be glad to see you too." _

"_So who all knows that I'm here?" she asked both of them. _

"_Just us," Dante said, "I don't want anyone else knowing you are here until Friday night when you walk through the door with everyone, I want you to be the first person Lulu see's, she misses you and I want this to be special for her. I really love your daughter and plan on spending the rest of my life with her." he said as he walked with them both to Lucky's car. "We will talk more tomorrow I'm sure your tired and you will need the rest." he said as he opened the passenger door and let Laura in. _

"_Don't worry no one will know that she is at my house except for Liz and the boys." Lucky said trying to reassure Dante. _

"_I trust you Lucky and thanks again for doing this for me." he said as he watched them drive off._

_Walking back into his loft, he noticed that Lulu was still sound asleep she hadn't even budged from where she was the last time he left her, he quickly got undressed took the note and crumbled it up throwing it into the trashcan. He carefully got back into bed and just stared at her. He was more in love with her than ever before. Meeting her mother made him appreciate what he had to look forward to later down the road, not that it ever crossed his mind, but he still smiled at the thought holding her close to him kissing her shoulder lightly he was blessed to have this incredible women in his bed with him. _

"_I Love You Lulu," he said in a whisper trying not to wake her up, but as he said it she started to stir and then turn facing him. _

"_Why do you insist on talking to me when I'm asleep honey?" she asked him opening her eyes._

"_I thought you were asleep?" he asked her curious to how long she was actually awake._

"_I was but your kiss woke me up, they always do." she said as she leaned in kissing his soft lips. _

"_Let's try to get some more sleep before we head for breakfast." he said pulling her closer as she snuggled her head on his chest, they both fell back to sleep. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Good Morning," Lulu said as she walked over to Dante and gave him a kiss. _Wow_ he thought, she looked liked an angel, he hair was down around her shoulders, the sun hitting it just right making it glow, he took in a breath and just took in all of her beauty wanting to mentally capture it.

"What?" she asked him, with a look on her face like there was something wrong.

"Nothing just enjoying the view," he said with a grin, as he made his way over to the couch where Lulu was now sitting,

'You have any plans for today?" he asked her. Sitting his coffee down on the table and sitting down next to her while pulling her into his arms to where she nestled her head on his shoulders.

'I have to go into work for a while Kate wants us to finish the next issue so she can go over it. You?'

'Yeah, I'm going to be at the station for a bit, going to help Lucky with that case again,' he hated to tell her something that wasn't true but he knew that Lulu would understand.

'Okay I'm going to go take a shower,' she said as she looked at Dante, her eyes undressing him, he had on a tight blue NYPD shirt and sweat pants that hugged him perfectly around his butt.

'You really want to start this again?' he asked her with a cocky grin.

'Nope, not at all.' she said as she turned and walked towards the bathroom, she dropped her robe to the ground in front of him exposing to him her nude milky white body, she slightly turned her head to look at Dante and then left with the intention that he would definitely have to follow her.

Dante just stood there, every part of him wanted to follow Lulu into that bathroom to show her just what she does to him, but he had enough willpower to stay put, considering that he was going to go over to Lucky's and get to know Laura a little more before tomorrow night.

"Damn I thought that would have worked!" Lulu said to herself as Dante was walking past the bathroom door he couldn't help but let out a slight little laugh.

They had gotten ready and left together Dante walked Lulu to work and kissed her good bye out side the Metro court. As Lulu walked through the doors he phone started to ring, looking at caller ID she groaned at the sight of Kate's name appearing on the screen, 'Yes, Kate,…I just walked in the building at the elevator right now." she hung up quickly, 'Great another brutal day is going to happen,' she said as she walked into the elevator turned and pressed the buttons.

Dante had arrived at Lucky's, he knocked and was let in.

'Hi Dante, its good to actually see you in daylight I can see why my daughter goes on and on about you, your very handsome.' Laura had said to him walking him over to the couch, he noticed picture albums scattered across the table picking one up he looked at it and smiled.

'I see you noticed Lulu in that picture,' she said while looking at him, she seen the smile arise on his face and couldn't help but feel happy for Lulu.

'This was taken when she was 7.'

Dante stared at the picture of this cute little girl, she had a smile that would make you heart melt, she was playing outside on a fall day, there were leaves that were raked in big huge piles, they must have snapped the picture as she landed in the leaves cause you could see leaves floating in midair. Her hair had a few leaves in it from where they fell from the sky.

'I can tell how much you really love her,' Laura said interrupting his thoughts.

'Yes I do, I've never really been in love before, but when I met your daughter, I don't know how to explain it, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. It's actually quite funny really I used the cheesiest pick up lines to get her attention, I pulled out all the tricks to get her to actually try to at least like me,' he said as he laid the album back down on the table, he then continued to tell Laura the day that they met at Jake's, to the bar fight that Lucky had started. He seen her look over towards Lucky who was coming from downstairs with this look on her face as if she was getting ready to give him a lecture on beating up men that were just playing pool with Lulu. 'Mom, before you even go there, we didn't know he was Dante, he was working undercover as a mobster, I had to take care of Lulu.' he said while looking at Dante.

'I wasn't going to say anything honey, I may have thought it but wasn't going to say anything.' she said to him.

'Go on Dante, tell me more,' Laura was very intrigued by this young man, she seen the integrity he had inside of him, the faith he had in his job as well as Lulu's career too.

Dante and Laura talked for hours, she told him about her and Luke and the million adventures they went on and when they had Lucky he went on them too, but when she got to where she had Lulu she said they stopped the adventures when Lulu came into the world, Luke didn't want to risk his precious lil girls life on the run from danger. He sat there and took it all in, he wondered why Lulu had never really told him her parents story and everything that they had gone through with Lulu when she was younger and almost lost her. He started to appreciate the woman who he was in love with more and it made him want to ask her to marry him right then and there, he didn't want to waste anymore time, he wanted her to be his wife sooner than later, and with that he came to the decision to do it tonight.

'I can't wait any longer' he said looking at both Laura and Lucky, 'I'm going to ask her tonight.' He told them that he just fell in love with Lulu all over again. He shook Lucky's hand and gave Laura a hug, they had agreed with him for tonight, everything was the same plan just moved up one night.

Lulu and Maxie were crazy busy at Crimson with the workload that Kate had put on them to finish the issue of Crimson. They worked their asses off all day just to complete it and have it on Kate's desk at 5, which they did.

'Crimson, Maxie speaking. Sure thing I'll see you then.' she hung up the phone looking at Lulu and then smiling.

'What?' Lulu asked confused as to why Maxie was smiling at her.

'It was nothing just Spinilli he wants us to go to dinner tonight just the two of us.' she said trying to get Lulu to buy it.

'Well I'm done for the day, you want to ride down with me?' Lulu asked Maxie, 'Sure just let me lock Kate's office'

On the way down Maxie told Lulu that she was more than likely going to be with Spin all night and not to worry if she doesn't come home. As they walked out of the Metro Court Lulu's phone rang she looked and smiled as she seen the name that came across the screen.

'Hey baby,' Dante said

'You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice!" she told him as she leaned against the wall outside of the Metro Court.

'It's good to hear your's too, how was you day?'

'It was good but it's starting to get better now that I'm talking to you. You want to go out tonight?"

'We already have plans, just go home get ready we are going to dinner and dancing, I'll pick you up at 7, I love Lulu' and with that he hung up.

Dante stood there for a moment and just closed his eyes and said in a whisper to himself _'God I hope she accepts.' he then turned and went home himself and prepared for what he had hoped to be a night Lulu would remember forever._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_It was about 6:45pm and Lulu stood there looking herself over in the mirror, she was dresses in a beautiful short spaghetti strapped lavender dress the come just above the knees, her golden hair was curled and fell just below her shoulders. She then made the final adjustments to her makeup and heard the knock on the door, 'Coming,' she yelled. Leaving the bathroom and going over to the door she opened it, and there stood Dante, 'You look freakin hot' he said looking her up and down before leaning in for a kiss, a kiss that he knew if he didn't stop then they would definitely be late for their dinner, so he pulled back extended his elbow and said 'my lady?' _

_They arrived at the Haunted Star walked in and Lulu just stopped, _

'_Is everything okay?' he asked her with a smile on his face. _

'_Dante, did you do this for me?' she looked around the room and seen lights stung from across the ceiling, light music playing in the background, and in the middle of the room where all the gambling tables had been sat a table just for two. She looked over at Dante and kissed him softly, he felt a coldness to his cheek and noticed she had a tear coming down from her eye._

'_What's the matter honey?'_

'_Nothing it's perfect, I Love you.'_

'_I love you too. Now why don't you come over here and sit down, our food should be out in a few.'_

_He stared at her for what seemed like eternity, he watched the way she ate her food so precise, the way she handled her fork, he couldn't believe that he was this crazy in love with someone, and he knew that she loved him just as much. They talked about everything over dinner, how his job was going at the PCPD, if his relationship with his ma was getting better, which it was, he asked her about her job, which he knew she hated but she stayed anyway. Talked about life and what it could hold for them, and with that he got up and went to the bar where Luke had put the remote to the stereo, he turned on the cd and a song started to play, she looked at him and just smiled, she remembered the times they danced outside of Jake's, she got up and they started dancing, she noticed that he seemed a little different, like he was nervous about something. _

'_Are you okay?' she asked him looking in his dark eyes that were intoxicating her by the second. _

'_I'm fine, I'm just happy that you are enjoying yourself here with me tonight, it took a lot of convincing on my part to have your dad do this for me. _

'_Well you are very persistent and don't give up to easily,' she said in a joking tone, knowing that he saw that as a challenge to get what he wanted. _

_They continued to dance holding each other close not letting go, and as they turned to where his face was looking out toward the entrance of the Haunted Star he signaled them all to come in. As he seen them coming in he stopped their dancing and looked at Lulu, here eyes were beaming with happiness as she smiled at him, she went to say something and he cut her off. _

'_Lulu, you have changed my life in so many ways, and I am forever grateful for that. I wasn't expecting you or love at all when I came into town, but when I seen you at Jake's my heart stopped and I knew you were worth talking to.' he continued to say. She was about to say something but she had this feeling that they weren't the only ones in the room anymore, Dante seen the look of confusion in her eyes and before she said anything, he continued what he was saying before, _

'_You are the best thing that has happened to me,' he was looking at her the whole time but could still see the people coming in, and when he seen Laura come in that's when he turned Lulu around and told her, 'I would do anything to make you happy,' she looked at her mom and everyone else that was there, her whole family was there including her friends, and then looked back to Dante, she couldn't believe it, her mother was standing there with the biggest smile on her face and before she could run and hug her mom Dante grabbed her arm,_

'_You will have to wait to hug her, I have one more thing I want to give you,' as he knelt down on one knee she put her hand over her mouth and gasp, she couldn't believe what was happening, tears started coming down her soft face and as she looked down at him he began to speak._

'_Lulu I brought all your family and friends here tonight so they can witness my love for you, I wanted this to be special, you are everything that I could wish for and more, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, Lulu Spencer, will you marry me?' as he reached for her hand to put the ring on her finger she shook her head 'yes' that's all he needed to see he didn't need to hear her words, she was at lost of words as he could tell anyways. They stood there and she hugged him tightly and then kissed him. Everyone started clapping and cheering from behind them. She turned around and ran straight to her mom, hugging her, _

'_Mom, I'm so happy to see you, and so happy that you were here to witness this, but how did you…' she stopped and thought back on the last few days, she knew Dante had something in the works for her but never did she imagine this. Closing her eyes she thought 'thank god I didn't find out before hand.' and then she went over to Dante grabbed his hands and kissed him, this time it was more of a sensual kiss, she had fallen in love with him even more now that she knew he would go to extremes just to make her happy and with that thought she pulled away from his lips and whispered in his ear, 'I Love you so much!" and before he could answer back she gave him one last kiss turned and went to visit with her mother. _

_Dante was blown away by all of this he just stood there watching her walk away from him to her mom, he loved the way she walked, the way her hair fell down off her shoulders, she was breathtaking, he couldn't wait to call her Mrs. Dante Falconeri. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dante watched Lulu from across the room showing the beautiful ring off to her family and friends, he stood there admiring her for everything she has done that made her the person she was today, that was one of the many reasons why he loved her so much, she was open with him about everything that she has been through from the abortion to Logan, he couldn't imagine how hard that was for her, but he knew she became a stronger person through all of it.

Lulu was surrounded by all the other women in the room.

'I can't believe he did all this for me and you all knew and actually kept it from me, especially you Maxie!"

'I can't believe I hid it from you either, that had to of been one of the hardest things to I'm so glad it's over,' Maxie said laughing.

'Thank you guys for being here, it means a lot that all of my family and friends are here to witness this. Now I have to start the wedding plans, and Maxie I want you to be my maid of honor, you are my best friend and like a sister to me.'

'Of course I will! I will help plan the wedding too, I have the perfect idea already,' as Maxie was continuing with her wedding ideas Lulu stopped her before she got to carried away.

'Maxie, stop we have all the time to plan this wedding but I am going to be the one who plans most of it after all it is MY wedding.' looking at Maxie giving her that look that told her that she wasn't going to go over board and make it all about fashion cause after all Maxie is all about fashion and Lulu wasn't.

'Lulu sweetheart, I am so happy for you. I want you to know that you have found a great man, I got to talk with him yesterday, he told me how you guys met, all his cheesy pick up lines, everything! Oh my baby girl, you have finally found the love that I have always wanted for you.' Laura said to her, Lulu had tears coming down her face, she still couldn't believe that Dante did all of this for her, but what made her cry was the fact that Dante actually took time out of his schedule and talked to Laura, it made her admire Dante even more.

'I am so happy that you got to meet him mom, he is such a great, honest, incredible man, and I truly love him.'

'Lulu,' a voice was coming from behind her, she automatically turned and seen her step mother Tracy, 'I just want to say that I am really happy for you, and I was wrong Dante is nothing like his father, he is a great man and I am happy to see you finally happy too.'

'Tracy thank you, I know that was probably hard for you to admit but thank you, that really means a lot to me and to Dante.' she hugged Tracy and then excused herself from the group. Walking over to where Dante was standing she came up behind him wrapped her arm around his waist making him lean in close to her, he turned and kissed her, 'busy over there I see' he looked at her with those dark eyes, 'yeah, they are all going crazy over it. Dante, thank you so much for bringing my mom here for this, it made it so much more special than you will ever imagine,'

'Lulu, I love you and I wanted everyone to witness all of this, including you mom.' now holding each other close they leaned their foreheads together holding each other.

'Tracy came,'

'I seen that, when I told her what I had planned she really didn't look like she was going to come, what did she say to you?'

'Well she told me that she was wrong about you and that she is happy for me. I could tell it was hard for her to admit, but I know she truly cares for me.'

'I'm shocked!'

'I told you just give her time and she will come to reality about you'

'I glad she did' he kissed her again, looked up and seen his mother coming,

'Hey guys I'm sorry I couldn't be here for the big surprise I had a meeting,' she looked at Dante and winked, 'Come here sweetheart, welcome to the family' Olivia said as she pulled Lulu into a hug, 'I am so lucky that Dante has found you, you put him in his place you know that right?' she said jokingly, 'Ma, come on!' 'My baby is going to get married, I'm so happy for you, I hope you called your family back in Bensonhurst to tell them you know they will be devastated if they find out from other people,'

'Ma, I will I promise,'

Olivia hugged him and told them she had to leave but would stop by tomorrow and her and Lulu could talk about the wedding too.

Later when they returned back to the loft Dante had told Lulu to close her eyes that he had one more surprise in store for her. 'Dante, I don't know what you could possibly think of after what you just did for me,'

'You would be surprised at what I can do,' he opened the gate from the elevator and with one hand on her arm and one hand in on the middle of her back he walked her inside, his mom out did herself this time, he knew he couldn't do this all by him self and he needed help so he begged his mom to go to his place and make it more romantic for him and Lulu when they arrived back home, he knew asking her this was a lot but he didn't know who else to talk to, he could have asked Maxie but he wanted her there for Lulu.

'Okay you can open your eyes now,'

As Lulu looked around she seen candles lit everywhere, soft music was playing in the background, and there were rose pedels on the bed scattered even on the floor. She was totally surprised by all of this she had no words, she just looked at him, and it told him everything, that she was happy with the outcome of this evening.

'I never want this night to end,' she said, 'This is so romantic Dante, how did you do all of this?'

'My mom actually did it for me, she wasn't exactly happy that I chose her but I wanted you to have maxie at the party tonight.'

'Dante you have outdone yourself, how can I don't know if I could ever thank you enough for this,'

'I can think of a few things,' he said as he pulled her into a wild passionate kiss that he has been wanting to do all night.

'Well officer I guess I could think of a few things…' he swooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

**A/N I am going to try my hardest to get another update done soon, I don't know if I am going to continue with the bedroom scene just yet I havent made up my mind but please bear with me. And thank you to all who have reviewed my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

As they made their way back to the bed he stopped she looked at him curiously wondering what the gleam in his eyes were trying to tell her, and as she stood there he pulled her closer to him again, this time going in for a nice sensual kiss that had her melting into him, slowly she parted her lips so that he met his tongue with hers and made them dance with each other. She loved his kisses but this one was meant more to her, it was a symbol to her of just how much he really loves and cares for her. He didn't kiss her to the point where she was going to jump him right there it was one of those kisses that she just didn't want to stop.

'What was that for honey?"

"I just wanted to show you how much I really love you,"

"I already know, and that kiss proved it even more," she started kissing him again this time she started taking off his jacket sliding it down his muscular arms to where it laid in a pool at the bottom of his feet, then she started going for his tie, 'Is there anything I can do to help this situation?" he asked her in that low husky voice of his while kissing her at the same time, 'you know you have way to many clothes on right now' she said as she started to get impatient unbuttoning his shirt, 'oh the hell with it,' she tore his shirt open and ripped it off of him.

'Better?' he asked her

'Much better, we still have a problem, your pants are still on,'

'I can take care of that problem' he said as he slid his pants off of him he grabbed Lulu and pulled her into him, Lulu could feel his arousal as soon as he pressed himself to her, she trailed her hands down his arms over his chest going down south for her goal. As soon as she touched him he inhaled sharply and she smiled,

'Im glad to see you like that' she said sending kisses down his chest to his stomach to finally where she was ultimately going towards. She took his manhood into her mouth slowly twirling her tongue around the head of him, every time she would go down she couldn't help be get even more turned on to the fact that Dante had a handful of hair and was slightly pulling it to go along with the movement of her head.

'mmm' he hummed as he knew if she went any longer that he was going to explode and he wasn't ready to do that just yet after all this was her night not his. He pulled her back up to him and kissed her as they finally started moving towards the dinning room area.

'what are you doing?' she asked him curious as to just where he was headed to.

'just trust me you'll like it' he then pushed her back into the table to where he bent down and lifted her dress from the bottom all the way over her head, he then pulled her back lace thong to the ground, he then grabbed both legs and wrapped it around his shoulders as he looked up at her he said 'this is your night not mine." he kissed her inner thigh going closer and closer to his goal, he parted her pink lips apart and crashed his mouth onto her soft bud, sucking it, he heard Lulu moan and looked up at her she was gorgeous he thought seeing her body arch backwards her hair hanging down, and her eyes closed enjoying every second of pleasure that he was giving to her. He circled his tongue around her bud then with one hand he slid two fingers into her 'god your so wet' he said as his voice hummed on her she gripped his hair and yelled out his name, 'I can tell your almost there baby, I want to taste you baby come for me' he said as he licked her and fingered her harder and harder until her body finally exploded. He came up and shoved all the papers that were on the table down to the ground, he kissed her and spread her legs open so that he could fill the inside of her with him. 'Dante, I want you in me now,' he kept teasing her with the head of his cock, going a little ways in and then coming back out, 'DANTE!" she was now begging for him, and with that he slammed his cock into her filling her 'FUCK' he cried out, she was so tight, he knew he wouldn't last long with it feeling as good as it did , 'harder Dante please,' she begged him, he started pounding her harder and harder he was almost to that breaching point but he had to hold off a little longer he could already feel Lulu's body tighten up as to let him know she was about to release, 'come for me baby' he whispered in her ear then going for her breast he sucked on one gently and nibbled on the nipple and he heard lulu start moaning more and more, then he went to the other side and did the same thing, this time he was rubbing her bud with his finger making her go wild, 'Dante im gonna' she said but couldn't get the rest out as she exploded all on him, and as he felt her insides tighten he lost control over his will power and let go too, 'Jesus Christ!" he yelled out finally releasing everything into her.

They laid together on top of the table, in pure ecstasy. 'That was amazing' she said as she laid her head on his shoulder and running her hand across his chest trailing over his tattoo.

'That's just the pre-show there's more to come,' he said as he leaned down and kissed her again.

'Have I told you how much I love you?' he asked her.

'Not in the last five minutes' she told him as they continued to kiss.

She pulled herself on top of his not once breaking the kiss and she could feel him getting hard again. She took this as an opportunity to tease him just a little, she quickly got up off of him and headed for the shower, 'where you going, you cant leave me…' she interrupted him and said this 'I guess you will just have to follow me and find out won't you' she looked at him with that come and get me look, and immediately he got up and chased her around the room until finally he caught her swooped her up in his arms and carried her into the shower. 'We can play this game all night' he said to her, 'I know and im holding you to that too.' she said as the climbed into the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few months had passed, and Lulu had already planned most of her wedding. They decided on a date, May 25. It took them a while to figure out what day they wanted it on, they wanted it to be just their day, a day that was only meant for them. Lulu had most of her wedding planned thanks to Maxie who reminded her constantly that this wedding was going to be one of the biggest weddings ever, after all it is going to be a Spencer/Falconeri/Corinthos wedding. Maxie helped her pick out everything, from the flowers down to the design on the cake. Olivia helped in the process as well, Lulu didn't have a mother around so having Olivia there by her side made her feel more like family even though she practically was family. She was truly blessed to have such wonderful friends and soon to be in-laws. As they sat there on the couch all three together, she looked over her shoulder and seen Dante coming in from the bathroom, she scanned his body from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, 'damn I am the most lucky women on this earth' she said to herself. Dante seen her and just stood there and when she looked back at his face he mouthed to her ' you like what you see' she immediately started feeling her cheeks get hot, he knew just how to make her skin crawl, how to make her want him without even touching her. She quickly turned back to Maxie and Olivia and continued with the planning.

'Dante honey you need to hurry you have to be at the Tuxedo place in 30 minutes for your fitting, you know if you are late or don't make it Lulu will be furious and you don't want that do you?' Olivia was yelling at him from the kitchen.

'Don't worry Ma, I will be on time I promise, and you are right I don't want a furious Lulu.' he said as he hurried to get his shoes on and put on his coat. 'Okay let's go Ma, thanks for going with me, I know Lulu probably told you to come with me and make sure everything is perfect, but you're my Ma and I'm glad you are here with me.' he said to her as they got on the elevator and headed for the tuxedo place.

'Maxie what about this one?' Lulu said as they were looking at tons of wedding dresses. It was beautiful to Lulu, but to Maxie is was just so-so.

'Come on Lulu, that dress isn't even top of the line, you know I could probably….' Lulu cut her off by merely saying 'Come on Maxie you know I'm not all about fashion, and besides it wouldn't matter what kind of dress I buy or wear for that matter, Dante would think I look beautiful.'

'Okay, okay, I know.' Maxie knew that dress shopping with Lulu was going to be hell, but whatever dress Lulu picked out she would put her designer thoughts in the back of her head and be the friend that Lulu needed right now.

As they looked through what seemed like thousands of dresses Lulu was about to give up and so was Maxie, they just didn't like any of them, they were either to bulky, to skinny, or just plain ugly to them, and as they were finally starting to give up they both went to the next dress and Lulu smiled she knew that this was the one dress for her, and Maxie agreed. 'This is it Maxie, it's perfect' she said and looked up at Maxie with a huge smile,

'I couldn't agree more with you Lulu, this dress is absolutely gorgeous.' It was a simple white dress nothing fancy. It was strapless and from where the middle of the dress there were silver beadings that went from where the belly was out and up diaganal to the side of the dress just slightly below the bust, it also went down the dress, it looked like a butterfly. The back of the dress buttoned from the waist line up to the middle of the back.

As Lulu was waiting for the dress, she placed a call to Olivia letting her know the detail in the dress, Lulu wanted his tux to match her dress in someway, she told her to get a silver tie, and to make sure that the tux will fit him perfectly not to loose and not to tight, as the lady handed her her dress she took in a deep breath and said to herself, 'I am actually getting married,' and with that thought her and Maxie left the store.

As Olivia and Dante entered the store they were greeted by the store manager, 'Welcome, is there anything I can help you with,' he ask and he shooked both of their hands.

'Ya, I'm getting married soon and need a tux' Dante said a little nervous, he hadn't really thought about it all that much until now, he would be trying on different tux's and it was all because Lulu had stolen his heart from the moment they met.

'Alright then let's get started, what are the colors you have in mind,' the man asked as they heard Olivia's phone going off, 'Hey honey, ya we are here, oh that's great can't wait to see it, ya sure I will get on it, alright honey see ya soon,' she hung up her phone and looked at Dante and smiled, 'That was Lulu wasn't it' he asked know full well that it was her. Olivia ignored her son and told the man exactly what they were looking for and with a silver tie. They were in there for hours looking for just one tux, he had the same problem lulu was having but it was more than just that he didn't know exactly what she would want him in. They finally tried on the second to the last tux that the man had pulled out, it was perfect, it fit him perfect it wasn't to small, big, short or tall, it fit him down to a T.

'Thanks Ma, for coming with me I know it wasn't what you probably wanted to do today' he said to her as they were leaving, 'Dante, stop that you are my baby and I enjoyed every minute of it, after all you are getting married and I won't be number one woman in your life now, you will have Lulu, which I am so happy you found, she is quite the woman for you honey,' she said to him with love. 'Thanks ma, I do love her, but you will still be the most important person to me no matter what after all you are my ma!' he said as he kissed her on the forehead and they began to walk back to his loft.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was the night before the big day and Lulu and Dante wanted to spend the evening together. She had told him that she still wanted all the traditional stuff and that that meant she was going to be spending the night over at Maxie's. The thought of her not sleeping next to him that night was a little to much for him to think about, so he tried everything possible to get her to change her mind but she wouldn't budge.

'Come on baby, You know I don't sleep that well when you aren't by my side, I promise to be a good boy,' he told her walking up and sliding his arms around her waist.

Looking at him she smiled and laughed she loved it when he tried everything to get her to change her mind about things, most of the time it worked but this time is wasn't going to, she was staying true to her word. She looked at him and stared into his eyes. Those eyes of his could melt you into a puddle on the floor, he had a way that when he stared at Lulu she knew what he was thinking and feeling at the same time, she knew deep down that that's one of things that made her fall in love with him. 'His cheesy sayings' she thought to herself, laughing again. This time Dante had to speak up, 'Babe why are you laughing, did I say something that was funny?' he said to her jokingly. 'Your cheesy sayings…they are one of the reasons why I fell in love with you, and it never fails to amaze me that you can still keep coming up with them.' 'Well I try my hardest to win the woman's heart who got mine at first sight' he said smiling and couldn't contain the laughter any longer. He couldn't help himself around her. She loved the banter that they had before they were a couple and even throughout their relationship. It gave her the confidence she needed to lean on him and trust him, and with all that she ended up falling in love with her best friend.

She was getting ready to leave his loft, she had her overnight bag packed with all the things she needed for the big day tomorrow. Her dress was already over at Maxie's she knew that if she kept it at the loft, Dante would eventually cave and try to sneak a peek at it. 'Are you sure you don't want to stay the night, Lu, I promise to be a good boy!' he tried very hard to persuade her into staying but she wasn't budging at all, even through all the trails of kisses he was leaving on her neck and collarbone. She closed her eyes and kept saying, '_you can do this just walk away there will be time for this tomorrow night at the honeymoon' _'Honey I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work, I want to do this the right way and that means I'm staying at Maxie's besides we will have the rest of our lives to do this' she told him. He bent his head down and decided he wasn't going to win this, it was going to be a long night without the woman he loves in bed with him, but she was right they would have the rest of their lives to do this. 'Fine, but before you leave I want to give you something.' he walked over and opened his top dresser drawer, buried underneath all of his clothes he pulled out a long black box, he wanted her to wear it tomorrow. 'I know that we agreed not to give each other anything before the wedding but this is something that I have had in that drawer waiting for the right time to give this to you.' he handed her the box, she looked at him, smiled, and then opened the box, she looked at the necklace and then at Dante, he seen that smile and was happy she liked it, 'I had this made for you, I want to tell you what it symbolizes.' he took the necklace out of the box and started to put it around her neck as he told her what it meant. 'I talked to your parents and asked them if they had anything that they saved from their marriage that they thought you might like, and they both gave me their wedding rings that they wore while they were married. I know your parents aren't together but that doesn't mean that our marriage is going to end up that way. Anyway, I went to the jeweler and asked him if he could melt the two rings together and put some of the diamonds in it and he said he could.' he kept his eyes on her the whole time, she started to cry, not sad tears, but happy ones, she never thought that he could get any better than he already was but he did, what he had made for her was absolutely beautiful, he continued to tell her about the ring, 'but not only is your parents rings melted together there is also a ring I picked out that I wanting in there. It was just a simple little silver band I picked out. Not only are your parents in there and the love that they shared but you have my love in there as well.' he caressed her checks wiping away the tears that were coming down. 'Dante, its beautiful and I'm never going to take it off, you are more than I ever dreamed of and I can't wait to spend my life with you.' she pulled him into a kiss and then with foreheads touching she whispered 'I Love You Dante.'

'Maxie!' she yelled, she was so excited to go show her friend what Dante did for her she couldn't help but yell. 'Maxie!" 'Ya Ya I'm coming, what's with all the yelling?' she looked down at Lulu's neck her eyes widened with the shine that it gave off. 'Whow! That is so pretty Lulu' 'Dante had it made for me,' she told Maxie what it symbolized and what he did to it. Maxie was really happy for her friend, she could tell that she was really in love this time.

'Okay Lulu that is absolutely awesome what he did for you,' she hugged her friend and looked at her again.

'What?' Lulu asked.

'Oh nothing it's just that I am really happy for you, and Dante is a great person once I got passed the whole undercover cop thing, he is really good for you Lulu'

'Aw, Maxie, thanks. Well It's getting late and Im going to go get some sleep.' and she with that she went off to her room and before her head hit the pillow she closed her eyes, and thanked God for bringing Dante into her life, and prayed that everything would go off as planned tomorrow.

Dante was sitting on his couch looking at the picture of him and Lulu, it was taken on their first date, the opera, he remember that night like it was yesterday, that was the first night that he knew he was falling in love with Lulu, she was breathtaking when he first saw her in that dress. It was after the opera when she was thanking him for the best date ever, that he knew. He never really felt like that about any other girl, ever. He loved being in love with her, it made him whole, like he was living for a purpose. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the elevator coming up, he looked over and when it opened out stepped Lucky, 'Hey man, how's the soon to be husband doin?' he asked him as he walked over to give Dante a half hug. 'A little nervous,' he said truthfully.

'Don't worry man, you will get through it I was nervous when I married Elizabeth for the first time, but when she walked down that isle it washed over me, you'll be fine.'

'Thanks man, so Lulu send you over here to check to see if I was okay?'

'No, I just thought I would come by to see if you needed any help tomorrow before we head to the church.'

'Na, man I think I'm good. Thanks for agreeing to be my best man, I would have asked Ronnie but since all that crap that happened with Franco, and knowing he was helping we don't talk anymore.'

'I'm honored to after all you are marring my sister and she has never been as happy as she is with you, Thank you for making her happy that's all I have ever wanted for her.'

'It wasn't easy you know! She does know how to put up a good fight when it came to trying to get her to go out with me.' he laughed. It was hard to get her to even be in the same room but as he would have said it, it was fate that brought them together.

'Well I will see you tomorrow at the church then.' Lucky said and then left.

'see ya then.' Dante then headed to bed thinking of all the ways he was going to show Lulu that he was going to be the best husband ever.

A/N

Tried to make this long since I won't be able to update or even consintrate on this next week. I will be at FCW. Hope you all liked this! Next update: The Wedding Day!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Morning of The Wedding

'_Mommy, Daddy! Wake up! It's my birthday!' Gracie yelled while jumping onto her mommy and daddy's bed, 'wake up!' 'Somebody is excited about today, how's my lil girl?' Dante said as he grabbed Gracie and pulled her in and started tickling her. 'Daddy it's my birthday, I'm 6 today.' 'Come here sweetie, let mommy give you a big birthday kiss.' Gracie jumped over to Lulu so she can get love from her mommy as well, and then Dante joined in on the love as well. 'Go get cleaned up for breakfast honey okay' 'okay mommy.' Gracie kissed her mom and dad and left. _

There was a beeping sound going off and for the life of her she couldn't find it, that's when she woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She looked at the clock and it read 9:00am. She rolled out of bed and hit the button on the clock to turn it off. She remembered the dream like it just happened in real life, she couldn't wait to start a family with Dante. She prayed that there would be tons of those moments like in her dream with Dante and their children.

'I'm getting married today,' she said aloud to herself, she sat at the edge of her bed for a few minutes thinking about everything that lead up to her finding Dante, she had been through so much. First there was Dillion, then Logan, then Johnny. She sat there and smiled at the memories that she had with all of these men, although they were not so great, she realized that she is a better woman from all those relationships. Then she smiled even bigger when she thought of the night she told Dante about those relationships and how he didn't judge her in anyway, he told her that just because she did those things doesn't mean that he will leave her or be mad at her, it makes him love and respect her even more. She knew she would never find another man like Dante, she gave him her heart now and forever come this evening when they become man and wife. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

'Lulu, you awake?' Maxie said, 'Yeah come in Maxie'

'okay so we have a busy day and your not even ready we have to be at the spa in an hour and I know how long it takes you to get ready.' Maxie said trying to get lulu up and throwing her some clothes to put on. 'Maxie relax we have plenty of time. I can't believe Kate paid for me and the bridesmaids to have a spa day before the wedding.'

'I know! That woman is weird sometimes but I think you marrying into her family is to thank!' maxie said almost laughing. 'I can't believe I'm going to be Kate's cousin going to be so weird knowing she's gonna be my new family. Have you talked to Kristina or Molly?' K and Molly were going to be her bridesmaids. She only had Maxie as best friend and she was the maid of honor, so she decided to ask K and Molly and they were both touched and of course agreed. 'Yes, they will meet us at Kelly's and then we will go to the spa from there. Are you nervous?' 'Not now at least, but I'm sure the nerves will kick in soon.' 'You be fine, plus you will have all your family there even your mom.' 'I still can't believe that Dante flew my mom out here and that Lucky was behind the whole thing and didn't even tell me.' she shooked her head and smiled, 'I love him Maxie I really do!' she started saying and then a tear came down her cheek. 'Come on Lulu now's not the time to be crying I know you love him and I can see how much he love's you, now let's get ready we have to get K and Molly soon.' maxie left Lulu's room and got her stuff ready as did Lulu. They went and got K and Molly and spent a great day at the spa they laughed almost the whole time, Lulu was getting to know K and Molly a lot better. 'I want to thank you girls for being my bridesmaids' Lulu said to K and Molly. 'Lulu your going to be my sister in law, K said, 'Yeah and your going to be my cousin this is so cool' Molly said next. 'I have something for you girls, its not much but it's a thank you for doing this for me' she pulled out two boxes opening them so she could give the right box to the right person. 'Here ya' go I hope you like them.' They both opened the boxes. Lulu picked out a necklace with each of the girl's first initial on it, and K and a M. 'Thank you Lulu, can we wear them with our dresses at the wedding?' Molly asked. 'Not a problem I was hoping you would anyway!' she told them both. 'Maxie you're my best friend so I got you something too, I know its not much but I hope you like it as well,' 'Lulu, you know you aren't suppose to be the one handing out the presents' 'I know but I wanted to, here,' she handed maxie the gift and she opened it, she smiled when she read what was on the picture of her and Lulu at a fashion show, it read this. '_Maxie, even though I am getting married, doesn't mean that I'm not your best friend still, You're like a sister to me and I am so happy to call you my friend. Lulu.'_ 'I love it im going to put it up on the mantle when I get home tonight.' 'So where are we off to next?' they were done at the spa and next was afternoon lunch with Olivia and Laura.

'Dante, hey man you here,' Lucky yelled as he walked into the loft. 'Hey man, just got out of the shower, you're here early' 'yeah well I figured we could go hit some balls before its time to get ready, I called Micheal and Morgan they are going to meet us at the ball park,' 'Alright just let me get dressed, I'll be out in a few.'

Lucky waited for Dante to get ready. They left and met Micheal and Morgan, 'Hey Dante,' Micheal said giving his brother and hug, and Morgan ran up and hug him. 'Hey guys ready to play some ball?' 'yea let's get to it' Micheal said. They played all morning having a great time and laughing. They talked about the Yankee's and how Morgan wanted nothing better than to go next year with his dad, and two brothers. Dante told him that he would see depending on what happens from now and then. Dante still was hell bent on not giving Sonny a chance in hell to being his father, but he controlled himself when morgan was present. 'So Dante are you nervous at all' 'it's weird man, im not that nervous, I mean I know that it is going to kick in soon but right now I think im more anxious than anything.' 'Dante you will be fine, I can tell you love my sister and you have proven it by saving her life a million times, I will always be grateful for that.' 'I do love her more than anything. Like I told you before I would lay my life down for her.' 'I'm glad she has you, you make her happy and I'm sure Dad, Nickolas and Ethan see that too, well at least I hope they do!' he chuckled. 'Thanks, yea I'm not all that worried about them it's Tracy who gives me the most hell' 'Tracy is harmless she just puts up a big front, but she is very protective of Lulu, Lulu is the daughter she never had.' 'I know!, She tells me that every time I see her.' 'Hey Dante,' Morgan yelled 'Come on let's play one more time' 'We're coming Morgan.' they played for a little while longer than Micheal looked at his watch 'It's time to go now, we have to meet Dad, Luke, Ethan and Nickolas for lunch, they wanted all to be there, now Dante I know you don't like Dad, but just let him be here for this please, you're his first child to be getting married, don't leave him out, do it for Morgan please.' Micheal said to him in kind of a whisper. Dante took a deep breath in and thought about it, 'I know and I am going to put my feelings aside I don't want any bad things to go on today, and I can swallow my pride and do this for Morgan,' 'Great!, okay let's go.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the brothers headed to Kelly's for lunch they talked about all sorts of things. They were very excited about their brother getting married. It has taken time for Michael to come around and like Dante, but ever since getting out of Pentonville he decided he was going to give Dante another chance and he was happy he did. He not only seen that Dante intentions were good for him about turning him in, but he also seen that Dante just wanted what was best for his brothers. They have been reconnecting ever since and they both were glad they were getting past their issues. Morgan always had a wonderful relationship with Dante, they got along from day one when Dante help him up in the woods with a gun. When they found out Dante was their brother, Morgan was the happiest lil boy he was so happy that he had another brother it was great.

'So where are we meeting everyone?' Dante asked, 'Kelly's grandpa Mike wanted to see you too,' 'okay, you know I am really happy that you two agreed to be in the wedding,' 'don't worry bout it I'm happy to be apart of it,' he and Michael were taking back and forth the Morgan joined them 'Me too, is there going to be open mic at the reception like there was at Maxie and spinilli's non wedding cause I can always do another number for you and lulu' he said in a hopeful voice cause he really wanted to do it again he had so much fun doing it last time. 'I don't know but we will see about getting a mic on stage and finding a machine for you k' 'awesome,' they were just out side of Kelly's and before they stepped inside Dante took a huge breath and said to himself '_doing this for Morgan, doing this for Morgan'_ he then walked inside and to the table where Luke, Sonny, Ethan, and Nickolas was, he knew he could have gotten through this day more easier if Lucky was there but he had to put some finishing touches to a case he was working on.

'Hey guys,' Dante said as he walked over and greeted them, 'Hey Dante, congrats on the wedding, are you ready?' Mike said walking over to him greeting his grandson with a hug. 'Thanks, I think I am ready! I'm just still at the 'I'm getting married today' stage.' he said as they all laughed. 'Well what can I get for you all? Mike's famous burger and fries?' 'Sounds great' Sonny answered, and they all nodded. They sat and talked for the most part until the food got there and then they were all quiet something he really hadn't had all day it was nice. Luke broke the silence by saying, 'Must be good burgers no one is talking' they all laughed, 'yes they are' they all said in unison and laughed even more. 'Hey Mate, I hate to cut this short but I got to go and get ready, see ya at the church,' Ethan then got up and left. Then Nickolas got up and left he had to go get Spencer and also get ready. 'All this talk about getting ready is really starting to make me get nervous, I got to go and meet Lucky at the church and get ready my self.' with that he got up and told Luke and Sonny that he would see them there, and he gave Michael and Morgan a hug and they told him they would be there shortly.

Dante decided to walk to the church it wasn't far and he had to think by himself which he hadn't had time to do all day. He thought back to when he first came to this town he wasn't looking for anything or anybody to share his life with for that matter, he came here to get a job done, but in the end he met a beautiful, breathtaking, caring, person. He fell hard for her the first time he met her in Jakes. But it wasn't until she found out he was undercover that he knew with his whole heart that he trusted her with his life with his secret. There was that time when she came to visit him at the hospital when he got hit by the car at the carnival, she told him that she was just walking and ended up in his room, and then she came back day after day, he knew she was curious about him, and he wasn't going to give up and he never did. She put up a tough fight, but in the end he won her heart, her whole heart, he made her believe in love again. He thanked God for bringing such an amazing woman into his life, and he was going to spend the rest of his life making her happy. Before he knew it he was at the church he seen Lucky's car in the parking lot and hoped that he wasn't there long, he walked into the church and then to the back where the groom's room was. 'Was starting to worry that you were getting cold feet already,' Lucky said jokingly. 'Na, I wanted to walk here from Kelly's, I haven't had anytime today to just think by myself and I needed it, nothing to worry about though I'm ready to marry your sister and make her happy the rest of my life.' 'That's great to hear man, I heard Sonny will be here, who talked you into letting him come,' 'Michael did, he's right I need to push my hatred toward Sonny away today, I'm doing it for Morgan, Sonny is excited to see his 'first son' get married,' 'Well it's a huge step and Im sure Morgan is happy you didn't make a big deal of it.' 'Yeah he is.' he paused for just a second, 'Okay I guess I can get dressed now,' he got his tux from the closet and went into the bathroom to change.

Lulu, Maxie, K, and Molly were all meeting Laura and Olivia at the MC, it was easier for Olivia to meet there since she was working. They arrived and went into the lobby then up the elevator to the dining room, they walked in and found were Olivia and Laura were sitting, 'Hey mom,' lulu said as Laura got up to hug her daughter, 'Hey girls,' she then said to Maxie, k, and molly. They welcomed each other, than sat down. 'I'm getting hungry let's order, God knows when it will be before I get to eat tonight after the wedding' Lulu said kind of in a hurry. 'What's the matter honey?' Olivia noticed something was off just a little bit. 'Nothing it's just that this is all starting to settle into my head that Im actually getting married in just a few hours, I never thought that I would ever get to have this day ever.' she started to get teary eyed but held in the tears. 'Oh honey you will be fine, just remember to breathe. You have found a man who love's you for you, everything about you in fact, the good, the bad and the ugly. Not every one finds that kind of love.' Laura told her daughter while having her hand on Lulu's shoulder. Molly then said with her young, yet adult like talk, 'Ya the romance you see between the two of you are like reading something out of Shakespeare.' 'Molly, please enough with the romance novels get another hobby' K said. 'It's okay its kinda nice to know that what Dante and I have can be seen as a Shakespeare play.' she said. There food arrived and they ate, they talked about everything, from how she was doing to funny stories, Lulu was getting to know Olivia more and she loved her like she was her own mom, she love Laura too but Olivia has been there more, and she was so grateful for her. She was happy to have her mom there for the wedding, she remembered her mom telling her about when she finds love she will know and to hold on to it cause its special, and she smiled. 'What are you thinking about Lulu?' Maxie asked. 'Mom you remember telling me about finding love?' her mother nodded, 'yes I do' 'well I was just remembering it and you were right Mom it is something special and I will always appreciate you telling me that' she hugged her. They all finished eating and just sat there and talked for about an hour. 'Wow Lulu its time to go to the church and get ready, you get married in 3 hours.' Maxie said as she was already gathering up her belongings, 'Okay I guess its that time,' 'Oh honey you will be just fine, We will meet you at the church, my son is so lucky to have you, I already love you as a daughter.' Olivia gave her a hug and then left to go back to work. 'I have to go meet your brother and help him get Spencer ready but I will see you at the church soon honey I love You.' 'I Love You too mom.'

They arrived at the church and only seen Lucky's car there, she wondered where Dante's car was but then knew he was there, cause if he flaked on her at the last minute she would kill him! She seen Lucky outside in the hallway, 'hey lu, don't worry, I see that look on your face, He's here he's getting dressed right now.' Lucky said to her, he knew her to well. 'Am I that readable?' 'Only to me Lu.' 'Thank you Lucky.' 'No problem sis, you look beautiful now go get ready. See ya in a bit k.' he kissed the top of her forehead and watched he leave with the girls.

'This dress is so amazingly beautiful.' K said, she was admiring it, she loved the silver design on it, she never seen anything like it before, it was absolutely the best dress for Lulu. 'Thanks, K, it took us forever to even find the right dress.' 'OMG, I know I thought we would never find one, it's hard to find a dress Lulu likes when she doesn't really care about the designer.' Maxie was starting to ramble on and on about it, but Lulu stopped her, 'Okay Maxie, Im sure they get the picture.' she laughed. Walking over to the dress she stopped and looked at it one more time, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was ready, ready to become a wife, Dante's wife. She had never been happier. She took the dress down from the hanger and went to get dressed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As she went into the dressing room she hung up the dress and unzipped the bag that the dress was in. She carefully took it out and laid it on the couch in the room. She got undressed slipped into her wedding dress, she looked absolutely beautiful, her hair was down, curled in ringlets, hanging loosely on her shoulders. Maxie did a wonderful job on her makeup it wasn't to much, which she liked, her eye shadow made her hazel eyes stand out which was amazing. She put on her shoes and went to open the door. All the girls turned around to see Lulu in her dress they all gasp. With that response she smiled and said, 'Do you really think so' with excitement she turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She always thought of what it would look like on her with her hair and makeup on she thought she would of course look beautiful but also kinda wondered if she would actually like it. When she turned back around she just let out a big sigh, it was a sigh of relief that when she finally saw the final results she loved it.

'Okay so time for presents now..Lulu I have something borrowed,' maxie continued to go over to her stuff and grabbed a white purse, it was the same one that Lulu gave maxie on her non-wedding day, 'Now I know you gave this to me and that's why I am letting you borrow it for tonight, it's the least I can do.'

'Maxie thank you and I promise it won't go out of my site,' she hugged maxie and then listened to Molly.

'Okay Lulu I have old, I got it online from a Shakespeare shop, it's an anklet, it has two hearts melting into one, it signifies two people coming as one until the end of creation,'

'Molly its beautiful, thank you,' she hugged her and went to put it on. Next was K, she had something blue. 'I know that every bride has to have one of these on her wedding day, its blue garter, a it has little silver dots on it, Mom helped me pick it out,'

'Thanks K-, Im sure Dante would have been very disappointed if he didn't get a chance to do this.' she said laughingly. Lulu's mom was next she had something new. Laura knew that Lulu's perspective on love wasn't always the best, her parents didn't last long, her past relationships where horrible and she just about given up on Love, that was until she met Dante, Laura was grateful that Dante came into Lulu's life. He showed her how is meant to really be in love. He never gave up on her, when she was in a predicament he would show up and rescue her. Laura admired this man that showed her daughter to love with her whole heart again. She went window shopping looking for the perfect thing to give to her daughter. She went to jewelry stores, windowed shopped, everywhere. She couldn't really find that one particular gift for her, she was starting to give up hope in ever finding anything until she walked past this store on the way back to Lucky's. She seen it in the window and thought 'that's perfect'.

'Lulu, it took me forever to find that one great gift for you, that was new. I hope you like this, it's a simple little bracelet I know but, I want you to know what it should be for you and what I want it to mean for you. Just because it looks simple and isn't flashy, doesn't mean that it has to be. Lulu, Dante told me all about how he made you fall in love with him and how he helped you believe in love, true love. That's what I want this bracelet to mean to you, it can be so small, yet have such an impact in your life, the way Dante came into yours' she smiled at Lulu and lulu started to tear up. 'Thanks mom I love it, and I love how you always have a way to make something so small to be something worth admiring. I love you and I'm so happy you're here.' they hugged and that's when they heard a knock on the door. 'Hey guys, you ready,' Luke said. They all looked at lulu and smiled then got in their places.

'Ready cupcake?'

'Yes,' Luke kissed her forehead and began to lead her down the hall into the back of the church. 'I love you Dad thank you for being here it means the world to me'

'I wouldn't miss walking my only daughter down the aisle now would I?' and with that question the bridal march started playing. The ushers opened the door and she looked out and seen the man that was going to be her husband.

Dante took his tux into the dressing room and started getting undressed, he then put on his pants and then shirt and tucked in his shirt, he then put on his socks and shoes, jacket, and his tie. He looked himself over in the mirror and turned for the door. As he walked out Lucky, Michael and Morgan were already dressed, they all had gotten together to get Dante something to calm his nerves.

Michael knew that Dante was a coffee freak so he went and got him some coffee, while at the store he seen some tequila and thought that he could use some of that just for a lil kick and some calmness to run through his veins. Of course he had to have someone else buy it cause he was underage but it was okay, he called grandpa Mike and he gladly accepted to do it for his grandson.

'That was fast, bit in a hurry to marry my sister,' Lucky said jokingly.

'Well, I'm sure I would get my ass kicked if I said No, but I actually can't wait any longer, Im way to anxious to see her come down that isle,'

'Dante, here I went to the store to get you some coffee to help calm your nerves and then had grandpa Mike come and buy this small bottle of Tequila to go with it so that it will calm you more.' Michael said handing him his coffee and the bag with the small tequila bottle in it,'

'Thanks this may just help me right now,' he took the tequila and poured the whole bottle in it. It was a mini bottle, so he decided it would be okay he wouldn't get drunk it would just give him that over coming feeling of calmness and relaxation he needed.

They sat and talked for the next 30 minutes and then the minister came in and told them it was almost time to start and time to take their places. They walked out with the minister into the hallway and then turned the corner to the side of the entry way of the sanctuary.

Dante was amazed at everyone who showed he had thought that it would be one side all of PC and the other side his family from Benson Hurst, but everyone sat mixed together. 'Wow that's something I didn't expect to see.' he said to the other guys. 'Well actually it was Lulu's idea to ask the families to sit wherever they wanted to it didn't matter to her, this was her gift to you, she said that since she is marring into the Falconeri clan that she wanted the family mixed when seated, and they all graciously accepted and were happy.'

'Wow.' that's all he could say, he was so remarkably happy that he met someone and fell in love with such a caring, wonderful women.

'Come on let's take our places at the altar,' Morgan was really happy cause he was apart of this wedding and his and Dante's relationship has been great from the start.

'Alright lets get this show on the road.' he said and then took his place.

As the music started Jax came down the isle with Jocelyn, things were still rocky with carly and Lulu didn't want her there. Jocelyn was beautiful her daddy helped her throw flowers down the isle and then took his seat in the left front row.

Next was Molly, she walked down the isle and took her place, followed by K- and lastly Maxie. As soon as Maxie was placed the lil ring bearer came down Lulu had chosen all three of her nephews to come down the isle cause she couldn't just choose one. They were adorable while Elizabeth tried to help them down.

Finally the bridal march started, Dante took a deep breath in and exhaled, he seen the doors open back up and there stood his beautiful smashing bride. He looked at her from head to toe, he noticed she still had the necklace on and his heart melted again. He couldn't contain his smile, she looked absolutely breathtaking and then she started walking in, at that moment he felt his eyes start tearing up closed them tightly and then opened them, 'this is it' he said and watched as Lulu started walking towards him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He was staring at the most beautiful angel walking towards him, sure he has seen her everyday, but today was different she was dressed in a beautiful dress meant for them on their day. He watched as she came closer and closer to him, her smile made his heart melt in a puddle just watching her, knowing that in just a matter of time she will become his wife.

She made her way down the isle, keeping her eyes focused on Dante, never once letting her eyes leave his. She was staring at the man who would be her husband, all these images came through her head. She pictured them living in a little house with a huge yard for their children to play around in. She couldn't picture herself with anyone else other than Dante. He was her one and true love and she was looking forward to loving him forever.

She was getting closer and closer and he had to take a deep breath, he was getting nervous, more so now than he was before the wedding, not because he was afraid but he was scared of screwing up what he was going to say to her. He wanted her to remember this day forever, and he was not going to screw up no matter what, but even if he did he knew that she would still love him and laugh. Before he knew it she was five feet away from him, he smiled that 'weak in the knee's' smile that gets to her every time and he seen it the way she looked when he did it.

She was there, finally, she looked at Dante, and smiled back at him, she was already getting butterflies in her stomach. They were both lost in each others eye's when they both heard the minister start talking.

'Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace.'

They stood there, looked out to the crowd, looked back at each other and both said 'Thank God!' and immediately they smiled at each other and then apologize to the minister cause their use of the word. Squeezing each other's hands they let the minister continue.

'Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Dante and LuLu make a commitment together to face their disappointments embrace their dreams realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. They will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together through mutual understanding openness and sensitivity to each other. We are here today before God because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes to witness the joining in marriage of Dante and LuLu. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now through me He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

'Who gives this woman away?'

Luke looked at his little cupcake and then looked at Laura, she nodded, 'her mother and I, as well as the rest of her friends and family do,' he said he lifted her veil and kissed her on the forehead, 'I love you baby girl.' 'I love you to Dad,' she looked back to Dante and he squeezed her hand once again reassuring her that he was indeed there and she had nothing to worry about. Never taking their eyes off of each other they heard the minister speak again.

This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each ones own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Dante and LuLu from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness backed with the will to make it last. At this time Dante and Lulu have decided to say their own vows and then I will do the tradition vows as well.

Dante nodded at the minister and then looked at Lulu, he held her hands in his tightly and began his vow to her,

'Today, Lesley Lu Spencer, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward.' looking at Lulu his eyes were starting to water, trying to push back the tears he looked at the minister and nodded, giving him the go ahead to start his part.

'Do you Dante take Lesley Lu Spencer to be your wife to live together after Gods ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?'

He answered, 'I Do.'

'Lulu, you may say your vow at this time.' said the minister.

Trying to hold back the tears that have been pushing through the entire ceremony, she took a deep breath and began.

'Dante, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life.' She made it almost all the way throw the vow but at the end tears of joy started flowing from her beautiful eyes. Dante reached up and wiped them away with his thumbs. Smiling at each other the minister began again.

'Do you Lesley Lu Spencer take Dante Falconeri to be your husband to live together after Gods ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your hearts deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?'

In which she replied 'I Do.'

'What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?' Lucky walked over with the rings and handed them to the minister.

'May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.'

The minister then handed Dante the ring, and continued.

'Dante, in placing this ring on LuLu's finger, repeat after me:

LuLu, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.'

Dante repeated and then slid the ring on her finger.

The minister then gave Lulu the next ring and said,

'Lesley Lu, in placing this ring on Dante's finger, repeat after me:

Dante, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.'

Lulu repeated and slid the ring on Dante's finger, shaking, but happy at the same time.

May you always share with each other the gifts of love, be one in heart and in mind, may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love, generosity, and kindness. In as much as Dante and Lulu have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each others best friend. What therefore God has joined together let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of New York and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife and may your days be good and long upon the may now kiss the bride.

Dante took Lulu's veil and lifted it over her head, making sure it wasn't all bunched up he carefully put it down the back side of her head, then wrapped his arms gently around her waist and kissed her for the first time being his wife. It was a passionate, sensual, kiss that went on for only a few seconds.

'Everyone may I introduce to you for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Dante Falconeri.' the minister said.

Everyone cheered for them, standing up and clapping. Dante and Lulu ran down the isle to the back hallway. They had a few minutes before everyone would be coming out those doors so he took the chance and pulled her into another kiss. 'Mrs. Falconeri, are you ready to begin your life with me?' he said breaking away from their kiss. 'I am Mr. Falconeri.' she kissed him again for a few seconds then broke away. 'I guess we should get ready for the rush of people about to come through those doors,' she said, and they both laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everyone came out to the lobby area to greet the newlyweds, it was very overwhelming at first but it went by pretty quickly, Maxie quickly grabbed the basket of bubbles to hand out to everyone, they blew them as the couple came down the stairs into the limo to meet them at the reception.

'Come here,' Dante said as he grabbed Lulu and pulled her into him. His mouth crashed onto hers, their tongues finding each other as the danced together. His hands running up and down his wife's back, down to her ass and he grasp it tightly, Lulu let out a small screech but she didn't care. She was wrapped up in her husbands arms right now, nothing felt as good as it did now. They kissed and felt each other up for what seemed like ever, but she pushed herself away, 'What's the matter?' he asked her. 'Nothing, its just that we are headed to our reception and we have family and friends waiting on us, it would be rude of us to just show up late to our own reception' she said. He watched her face and couldn't help but smile, he loved the way she rationalized everything, she had a big heart and cared for the people in her life, but right now he couldn't care less, she was his wife and he wanted to continue what they were doing, even if that meant being late. 'Lulu, honey, its okay im….sure…..they will….understand….' he said kissing behind her ear down her neck to her collar bone then to her lips. Lulu knew what he was doing, and she was going to play along for now. 'You sure are determined, aren't you?' 'You just became my wife Lulu, I for one want to kiss you and who knows we could christen this limo before we get to the haunted star,' his grin was wide and his eyes were heavy with desire to make love to her before the reception. 'Sounds like a great idea to ….' before she could finish Dante had grabbed her again and kissed her passionately, little did he know that they were approaching the Haunted Star in a few moments, Lulu began to run her hands down his chest, she stopped at his nipples and gently massaged them with her thumbs, he let out a low growl, and he bent his head to her forehead enjoying it, she then kept going running her hands down his stomach to the edge of his pants, she grasp his manhood into her hand and squeezed lightly, thus undoing him all together. He was running his hands up her leg slowly caressing her bare skin, he felt the garter, and smiled knowing that he will be taking that off of her with his mouth, moving up more he reached her underwear, and she gently pulled back, she knew what she was doing to him, but he had no clue as to what was about to happen next, 'are you sure you want to do this here?' she said, 'oh im sure, sooo sure.' he said, 'but Dante there is only one problem,' he looked at her and questioned what she was trying to say, then she continued… 'I don't think our audience would like to see the show' she said pointing out that they had reached their destination for now. He looked at her and she had the biggest smile on her face, he knew that smile, it was the kind of smile that he had gotten a lot when she teased him, 'I can't believe I fell for it again!' he said running his hands through his hair, he should have seen the signs, but he was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even bother. 'you will learn soon enough babe, come on lets go inside we have plenty of time to do this later tonight,' she said and kissed him lightly before opening the door.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, Lulu saw as she glanced around the room. She was happy that there were no sudden shootings, or anything that would have caused her to not marry Dante today. She looked out at all the people dancing, her mom, she was so happy that Dante brought her mom here to share this with her. She looked at her brothers, dad, Maxie, everyone, she couldn't be more happier with how it was going. She seen her mom walking to her, 'hey baby,' she said as she hugged her. Laura just looked at Lulu for a minute, 'baby, I can't believe that you are all grown up and married, with everyone's marriages falling apart and stuff I knew you didn't believe in true love, sweetie, I'm just so happy that Dante made you believe in love again.' 'Mom, I can't believe it either, it seems like yesterday we were doing things in the Sunshine Girls program. You know I told Dante all about those days. He just sat there and listened and didn't think that it was stupid or anything. Not like most of the guys that I dated.' she said and Laura just gently rubbed her arm, 'I mean that's probably one of the reasons why I fell in love with Dante, he was gentle with me, he didn't rush into anything, and he was all about getting me into bed mom, he was very patient with me and understanding on my views of Love, and then he made me believe that love was something for me, He told me once that love is messy and unpredictable but it doesn't necessarily mean that its hopeless, and he was right, its not hopeless, I found someone who made me believe in love, true love for that matter, and I am so thankful for him mom, I really am.' she told Laura, they just sat there in silence for a moment and then Laura hugged lulu and said, 'Oh sweetie I am so happy for you, just don't take love for granted baby, now that you found it never let go of it and if it starts to get rocky, you both need to walk away for a moment then come back and talk about it, don't storm off and except it to go away cause it never does, you cool off and then talk, don't go to sleep mad at each other it will only cause more problems.' she hoped that telling her that would help her in her marriage and any confrontations that came up in the future. 'Thank you mom, I appreciate it a lot.' she turned and looked at Dante he seemed to be having a deep, yet uncomfortable conversation with his mom and aunts, she figured she should go over and save him before anything dire happened.

'Oh my baby boy,' Olivia said running up to him and hugging him for dear life tears coming down her eyes, 'my baby, married, I just can't believe it, you have grown up so well,' 'Ma come on your making a scene,' he said as he looked around the room, 'oh stop it Dante, I am not, and can't I be happy that my baby boy is married to a wonderful woman,' she said smiling, she loved Lulu like she was her own daughter, they clicked well together, when Laura wasn't there Lulu would go to Olivia she always gave Lulu the best advice about everything including her son, which was often! Their first fight they ever gotten into was about Dante being stubborn he wouldn't listen to any reasoning what so ever, it pissed her off so much that she stormed off. Olivia gave it to her straight saying that Dante will always follow his gut instincts and she needs to let him. She knew that Lulu loved Dante more than anything and was just looking out for his safety but that didn't stop Lulu from worrying about him. Olivia made her see Dante's side in the whole situation and she came back to him and apologized to him. 'Ma, I'm glad you like Lulu,' 'Oh baby what's not to like she doesn't take any of your crap, I love her for that I don't think there is any other woman out there that can live with you unlike her, Dante Angelo Falconeri you have choose a wonderful woman to spend the rest of your life with and I am blessed to be her mother in law.' His aunt's started walking over to him and the fireworks began! 'Dante Angelo Falconeri, where have you been keeping this woman all this time, how dare you…' before she could get in a word edge wise, Olivia butted in 'now come theresa, you have no room to talk, you were seeing your husband behind our backs for years.' Theresa just stood there, she knew not to say another word, and turned and walked off just as Lulu came to them, 'Hey there Husband,' 'Hey wife, missed you' 'Dante I was only away from you for like 20 minutes at the most,' 'well it seemed like forever to me,' he kissed her, and Olivia faded into the crowd of people. 'Are you ready to go beautiful?' he asked her, 'as ready as I'll ever be handsome.' They went around telling everyone good byes and hugged them, walking out of the Haunted Star hand in hand they got back into the limo and headed for the airport.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

'Dante!' Lulu squealed out, he pulled her right on top of him. 'Come on baby we have an hour drive before we get to the airport.' he said kissing from her jaw bone down her neck.

'And you want to do that here, right now, I don't know Dante, I want it to be more romantic than this.' she shot at him, she looked him right in the eyes trying not to smile to show him she was just messing with him.

'Your right Babe how inconsiderate of me to think we should do this right here, Im sorry.' he started saying he was looking down not wanting to show her how stupid he felt, until he felt her body shaking with uncontrollable laughter, she couldn't hold it in any longer, she loved messing with him.

'Why Lulu Spencer, are you messing with me again?' he said

'Oh so you are going to call me by my maiden name now?'

'Oh shit, babe, im sorry, I just got to get use to….' he seen her smile again and start laughing.

'Im totally joking with you Dante,'

'I am going to show you joking' he said. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately, finding her tongue with his, dancing together. His hands running up and down her back, in to her hair caressing her head,

'Make love to me Dante, Now!' she said.

He found the zipper to her dress and unzipped it slowly, running his free hand down the bare of her back as the zipper went down, he kissed her neck as he pulled the dress down, he took her head and laid it down, and was on top of her now, he slid the dress all the way off of here, and revealed her silky smooth milk like skin.

He took a moment and just looked her over, she was wearing a black and red lacey strapless bra, and matching panties, he couldn't wait to get those off of her. He laid on top of her and was kissing above her breast as his hand slid around her back to unsnap the bra, revealing her perky breast, her nipples hardened as the air hit them. He made a primal like noise and his mouth was instantly on them, sucking them, as his other hand was massaging the other breast, flicking the nipple between his forefinger and thumb, he heard her inhale sharply. He moved over to the other one and did the same to it, she was now moving beneath him, moaning his name,

'Dante!' she said, and he looked up, he was getting ready to say something when she took the moment into her hands. She sat up and ripped his shirt off of him, buttons going everywhere, 'I'm sorry but you Mr., Falconeri are wear extremely to many clothes right now,' and continued her journey down to his pants with one swift move she had his belt off in less than 2 seconds and pants and boxers off of him. 'Much better!' she stated as they kissed again. He laid her down and kissed her from her head down to her jaw bone, collarbone stopping at her breasts once again, 'Oh Lulu, you are incredibly sexy, have I ever told you that?' he didn't wait for her response he started tonguing her nipples, kissing down her stomach, he looked up at her, her head was arched back, eyes closed, enjoying what he was doing to her,

'Lulu, look at me, I want you to watch,' she looked over at him, and he immediately went straight for her sex. He sucked on her clit while flicking his tongue up and down on it, cause her to moan and move her hips, he was staring at her watching her expressions on her face, he felt his cock grow at the sight of her, he slid a finger inside her,

'OH Dante!' she tried so hard not to yell his name, he was doing amazing things to her, licking her sex up and down, moving his finger in and out of her wet pussy. She started moving her body up and down in the same movement as him, he then slid another finger in her, cause her to go overboard, he felt her pussy tighten up she was almost there, he could fell it, he lifting his head up and moved closer to her face, kissing her, she could taste herself on his lips which cause her to come completely undone, he felt her insides squeeze his fingers and she came, he didn't stop fingering her, he rubbed his thumb on her clit as well making her come even harder. She loved everything he was doing, she went to grab his cock, and he was fully hard, she moved her hand up and down on it, then she took him in her mouth it was her turn to fully satisfy him.

She moved her mouth around his cock, going all the way down to the base, he let out a moan that caused her to get wet again. She twisted her tongue all around his cock as she made her way back up to the tip, flicking it with her tongue, she had her hands on his balls rubbing them as she went down of him.

'Lulu I can't take it anymore I want to be inside you,' and with one quick movement he was now on top of her and entered her tight wet pussy, 'Fuck!' he said and he felt the insides of her on his cock. She moaned his name loudly and it sent him into over drive, he moved in and out of her, he was on the brink of ecstasy as her moans got to him, and he felt her tighten up again they were both almost so close.

'Baby I want to make you come again.' he said to her moving faster in and out of her, 'yes Dante! Yes!' she screamed she couldn't contain the quietness any longer, he took his hand and moved his thumb on her clit once again rubbing it in circles, and pumping into her she was coming undone he felt her come around his cock, and moments later he filled her with all he had.

'Lulu! Oh Lulu!' he said close to her ear. He felt his undoing when she said 'Mr. Falconeri, Mrs. Falconeri is ready for anything you have to give her!' just the way she said it made him come.

Moments later they laid there completely satisfied for now. He held her close to his body, his arm around her stomach, his head nestled in the nook of her neck,

'We have about 20 minutes till we arrive at the airport,' he said to her.

'You can't be serious! You ready to go again?' she asked him not that she wasn't ready again cause she was, she gently ran her hand down his side and she felt him harden again at her touch.

'Why detective is that a gun down there or are you just happy to see me?' she said coyly,

'Oh I'm very happy to see you,' he said as kissed her and they started another session of lovemaking.

They got dressed and exited out of the limo with their things and got on the plane. It was a private jet that Nicolas let them use as a wedding gift. They had the whole thing to them selves no interruptions what so ever.

They got comfortable and put their things away.

'So where are we going, You never did tell me considering you wanted it to be a surprise.'

'We are going to Italy!' he said as he watched her eyes widen with surprise.

'Dante really, you know that I have always want to go there,'

'I know and that's why I decided that is where we are going to begin our lives together, I want you to see the beauty of Italy, Lulu, you are going to love it.'

'No Dante, we are going to love it. And I am going to love it even more sharing it with you.'

She laid her head on his shoulder and dosed off, he watched her sleep until sleep over came him as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Lulu was the first to wake up, she felt her husbands arms wrapped around her body tightly holding her as if he was holding on to for dear life. She managed to get out of his grip, and went to her suitcase, she was getting tired of wearing her dress, it was getting really uncomfortable for her to sleep in. She grab a pair of comfy pants and a t-shirt. She went into the bathroom and changed. There was little room to move around in but she managed. **

**She went back to Dante, he was still sleeping, she studied him for a minute. He facial features were steady, she knew he was peacefully sleeping. She laid down next to him and put his arms back over her body. **

**She felt him stir, moving his head closer to her neck kissing it, **

'**Hey beautiful' he said**

'**Hey yourself' she replied, 'did you sleep well?' **

'**Yes I did, did you get some sleep?' **

'**Yes but I had to change my dress was getting hard to sleep in,' **

'**I could have helped you with that you know, why didn't you wake me up?'**

'**Well you looked so peaceful, like a baby sleeping and I just watched you for a few moments'**

'**Your watching me sleep now, I thought it was suppose to be the other way around?' **

'**Well I couldn't help it, you were just laying here and I wanted to cease the moment!' **

'**Come here baby,' he brought her closer to him, his hand brushing her hair away from her eyes, 'You can stare at me when ever you want' he kissed her softly on the lips. **

'**Can you believe that we got married just a few hours ago Dante?' **

'**I know I'm just glad you didn't leave me standing at the alter, after all you are a Spencer and Spencer's are known for their cynical beliefs of love' **

'**Dante Angelo Falconeri, you did not just say that!' she punched him playfully on the arm**

'**Oh I did just say that Lesley Lu Falconeri, what are you going to do about it?' he was pushing her now, she knew exactly what he was trying to do, but she had other plans. **

'**Dante, as much as I love making love to you, I think we can find something else to do to pass the time, I don't want to tire you out, cause you know men can't hang like women can'**

'**Oh you are messing with fire Lu, and you will get pay back, just remember that.' their banter was going on for what seemed like forever, then Lulu finally put a stop to it, well tried to,**

'**Can we just say that the women is always right, and not bicker about it anymore, really Dante, you are so competitive' she couldn't help it and when Dante went to say something she hushed him with a passionate kiss. She released and finally asked him what all he had planned for their honeymoon. **

'**Dante, honey,' she said to him laying her head on his bare chest, 'what exactly do you have planned and exactly where in Italy are we going?' **

'**Well you might think I am crazy, cause it's usually the females idea of where they would like to go for their honey moon to the man that they one day will marry, but I have actually had this idea for a very long time.' **

'**Well tell me! Im dying to know where my husbands ideal honeymoon spot is'**

**He looked at her with such passion, he loved the word 'husband' coming out of her mouth, he smiled at her. **

'**Well when I was little, ma would tell me all these stories of family that went to Sicily, Italy. She had such wonderful stories of how beautiful it was there.' he tucked a strand of hair that was in Lulu's eyes and continued, ' I remember her telling me of a romantic Sicilian adventure, complete with olive orchards and hills that rolled into quaint villages where little old ladies would be standing waiting with platters full of fresh mozzarella and big red tomatoes. I don't quite remember who went but she told it so beautifully well that I imagined one day that I would go, but I was going to take my wife with me.' **

**Lulu watched Dante's face as he was telling her how he came about this place that he was taking her to. She gazed at him lovingly, caring, and compassionately, she married a dreamer, a good dreamer in fact, she wanted to know more, **

'**Dante, that is really romantic, but I have to ask, do you have an adventure planned out for us too, or are you detaining me to our room officer,' she said teasing him. **

'**Baby, don't worry about it, I do have stuff planned out that requires us to go outside of the hotel room, and I have stuff planned that requires only our room. Bur for now I am telling you something, now where was I?' **

'**Okay, Im sorry I just thought I would say something, considering I want to know what I am doing for a week,' **

'**Me baby, you will be doing me!' he said jokingly, as lulu looked at him with her mouth open, she was in shock, but not that big of a shock his head was in the gutter 99.9% of the time that is. **

**A few hours went by and they fell asleep, she had her head resting on his shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her in a hug laying on the couch. He looked at her and in an instant his face went from smiling at her with all the love and care in the world for her, to a look that if he didn't have her again right then and there that he was going to have a heart attack. He moved himself gently to where he didn't want to wake her up just yet, he had certain plans to do just that. He rose up from the couch and went over to his luggage and started going trough it quietly until he found what he was looking for. It was something he wanted to save for the hotel room but he couldn't wait any longer, it was a gift set of ticklers he had gotten at his bachelor party. He smiled at the thoughts that ran through his minds with how he was going to torture Lulu with what he had planned. He also had a blindfold and two pair of hand cuffs. He grabbed them quietly out of his luggage and walked back over to Lulu, she hadn't budged one bit, which was good he had better access to her. He took the blindfold and put it over her eyes, which was tricky cause she stirred a little every time he tried to move her head. Once he got it on her he waited a minute to make sure she was still sleeping. He then took one arm and handcuffed it to leg of the table that was connected to the couch, and he did the other hand as well, he would was very quite as to not wake her yet. 'She must be really tired' he thought to himself, 'I thought for sure handcuffing her would have woke her up' shaking his head, he took in her image just laying there, hands above her head, she had no idea what kind of treat she was in for, but Dante did, and he was going to pleasure and torture her at the same time. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He knew that he would get payback for doing this to her, but he didn't care, in fact he couldn't wait to see the punishment she would have in store for him. He was willing to take that chance.

As if handcuffing her wasn't enough, another thought went into his head, '_have to take a picture of this'_. Oh he knew he was going to be in deep trouble once she seen these photos but it made it so much more exciting to him, to know that he will get punishment for it. Lulu had her own style of punishment and he was going to enjoy every minute of it or so he would think anyways.

He took the camera out of his zipper pocket of his suit case, turn it on and snapped a few pics of her laying there handcuffed, and blind folded. He set the camera aside and went over to her, gently running his fingers down her arms and back up. He took a strand of hair and brushed it aside. Admiring her beauty, he took her in. After a few seconds he started kissing her neck, down to her collar bone, up to her face leaving tiny kisses all over her.

She still was not stirring in her sleep, so he thought of the next possible thing, the ticklers.

He took her shirt and lifted it to where her stomach was showing, ending right below her breasts, reaching over he started kissing her stomach every where, and then took the tickler and barely touching her skin with it started going up and down across her stomach, he watched as she started twitching, then she went to move her hands and woke right up.

Blackness covered her, she wondered what was going on, she felt some sort of medal things on her wrist, worried she called out, 'Dante?' He didn't say anything at first, he just sat there watching her facial expressions, which amused him. He then bent down in her ear and whispered, 'Baby, don't worry about a thing, just lay here and let me do all the work, I promise you won't regret it,' he nibbled on her ear and instantly her nipples became hard, he knew where her sensitive parts were and what happened when he sucked or nibbled on them.

She was speechless, but yet aroused at the fact that he is taking control of the love making, or was it just pure kinky sex, she didn't care, 'Dante, you know that I am going to get you back for this right?' 'Oh I know, and I don't care,' he lifted her shirt above her breast this time revealing her black and red bra, he reached behind her and unclasped it taking it off of her. He ran his hands up and down her sides, then found one breast with his hand and caressed it with his palm, while he took the other one in his mouth. Lulu moaned lightly at the touch of his mouth on her, it was warm and soft and his tongue licking her nipple in circular motions was making her wet. He released and switched sides, doing the exact same thing to it, he was looking at the facial expressions on her face, every once in a while she would bite her bottom lip and it about undid him every time, he could feel his cock getting harder and harder by the minute, but this wasn't about him right now it was about Lulu, and making her feel like the goddess she was to him.

He moved one hand down to her jeans and unbuttoned the button and sliding the zipper down, he cradled her sex in his palm from the outside of her jeans, he could tell she was already wet for him, it went right through her pants. He let out a small moan saying Lulu's name in it. 'Dante, please, touch me' she started saying, he just teased her more, he took off her pants and threw them over his shoulders, his hands ran up her silky legs and stop just inches from her wet folds.

He trailed kisses up them next, slowly going towards her sex, licking her thighs, he took his finger and gently touched the outside of her folds, tickling her just a little, she moved and moaned, 'Dante, please touch me, do something you are torturing me here,' she couldn't move anything or see anything all she could do it feel, and what he was doing to her was making her feel incredibly good right now. She felt him blow on her wet folds which cause her to shiver, goose bumps rose up on her legs instantly and Dante smiled, he knew that his plan was working. 'Baby, you are just going to have to enjoy everything I do to you for now.' he said and then he took his tongue and licked her folds, she let out a moan of relief, and in that instant he stopped to.

'Just give me a second baby,' he said and went to her ear, 'you are going to love what im about to do to you. At least I hope you will,' he licked the out side of her ear then went and kissed her, his tongue finding hers, he broke away for a second, 'my God you are the most beautiful woman ever, I am so happy you are my wife,' and he claimed her lips again this time he took off the blind fold he wanted her to watch what he was about to do to her.

He continued to kiss her as his hand found her throbbing bud, he started rubbing it, gazing into her eyes, he could tell she was begging for him to just take her now, that look in her eyes said it all.

'Dante, honey, why do you have torture me like this, I want you in me now please!'

'Lu, you know I can't do that, as you can tell you have no authority over me right now, and as an officer of the law, I need to search you'

'And how do you expect to do that, officer, im fully exposed and as you can already tell I'm not carrying anything on me,'

'Lu,..' he talked in between his kisses, 'use your imagination will ya' and with that he entered a finger into her, she arched her back up the feeling was amazing, as he pumped his finger in her he twisted them around finding the spot that just about made her come undone at that moment. He slowed his motions down to the point where she was trying to ride his finger harder and faster, but he didn't allow her to. He took his finger out of her and had her watch as he sucked on his finger tasting her. She didn't know why exactly but what he just did was extremely hot to her and it made her insides want him even more.

He bent down over her and she watched as he slowly kissed her stomach going south, he looked at her and grinned, then with one quick movement his face what buried in her, he sucked her bud, licking around it in circles and flicking it, he put two fingers inside of her and she yelled his name, it was a total turn on to him, his cock was now rock hard at the way her body was responding to him. He pumped his fingers in her as he sucked her, she bucked her hips she wanted so bad to hold his head there. He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers and he stuck one more in there making it three, she was almost there.

'Dante…oh Dante, yes baby, that feels so good don't stop please don't stop.' she begged him not to stop begged him to keep going and he did, he watched her as with each flick of his tongue on her bud sent a shock of pleasure to her. He moan into her which was the undoing of Lulu, the vibrating of his voice made her come, he sucked her and sucked her until she was completely dry from her orgasm. He leaned up and kissed her, she could taste herself on his lips which she didn't care, it was a major turn on to her. She broke their kiss,

'Dante, uncuff me now!' she wasn't asking she was ordering him to.

'and if I don't?'

'Officer, if you don't release me this instant you will not get your reward'

'Oh but Lulu, that's the joy in all this, see I will get my reward, in fact,' he leaned up and spread her legs apart, his cock was touching her clit, he started rubbing it up and down, 'the plan is for you to remained cuffed till I'm finished with you' he drove into her hard and deep,

'oh my fucking god Lu, you are so fucking incredible.' he pumped into her harder and harder, she moaned in pleasure as she started to meet him in rhythm, her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in tighter to her, 'deeper baby, I want to feel all of you' he pushed himself deep inside her, 'Dante!' she yelled, she felt his cock throbbing inside of her, she could feel every little pulse from his cock.

'Fuck Lulu, im about to come, come with me baby,' he nestled his head in the nook of her neck kissing her behind her earlobe.

'Fuck me Dante, I want to come with you too, mmm' she couldn't say anything else they were nearing their orgasm, he could feel her walls contract and with each pump he was completely losing it, he pounded her faster causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head, it felt so good to both of them, she wanted to touch him so badly, 'Dante I want to touch you while you come, please uncuff me' she tried her hardest not to come just yet. He reached over and grabbed the key off the table, put it in the key hole of the cuffs and with a click she was free, he hands instantly went to his back raking her nails down it, pulling him in closer to her as her hips meet his in rhythm still. She was in his ear, 'You are so going to pay for cuffing me to that table,' her breath was altered, but she still managed to get it out of her.

'I think its time for my wife to cum with her husband,' he said to her, claiming her lips to his as he climaxed and she the same, they both moaned in unison, not stopping until their bodies slowed down.

They both laid there on the ground, how they got there they had no idea, but they didn't seem to care, they were both satisfied. He was on his side and Lulu was laying on her side with her back towards his front side. He trailed kisses up and down her arm, 'that was amazing, who knew that being handcuffed and blind folded would be such a turn on.' she said as she started to close her eyes. 'I don't know, baby, I don't know' he answered tiredly, 'lets get some more sleep before we arrive at our honeymoon,' he wrapped his arm around her stomach and rubbed it, for a second he imagined that one day she would carry a child in there, his child, and he smiled at the thought and closed his eyes.

Lulu felt safe when she was in his arms, and when his hand rubbed against her stomach as well she remembered the dream she had of her, no, their daughter and she couldn't wait to start a family with him soon, but for now she was enjoying their time together, family would come next she thought. They both let sleep consume them, holding each other tightly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

'Dante?'

'Mmmhmm'

He was laying behind her, her back to his stomach and he had one arm cradled around her stomach, both sated from their round of love making.

She was ready to talk about when he wanted a family but was afraid of what he would say, but she went with her and asked anyway.

'have you ever thought about us having a baby?'

He didn't say anything at first and kinda thought that if he answered wrong that she would be mad, but if he answered that he has, that she would be mad too at the fact that he didn't mention anything to her before.

There was to much silence for her, so she just said the next thing,

'Never mind, its okay, forget I ever…' he interrupted her.

'Lulu, yes, I have thought about it, I just didn't think that you were ready for the conversation yet,' he pulled her in tighter.

'I am, in fact I want to tell you that the night before the wedding, I had a dream about our child.'

'You did baby, I want to hear all about it!' he was more excited than she thought he would be, which put a smile on her face, he proved that he did want to have a child, and she knew that he would make a great father.

'Okay, it was a short dream but I woke up and couldn't believe it, we were laying in bed and our lil girl came in and jumped on our bed it was her 6th birthday, Dante, she was so excited she told you 'I'm six today daddy!' Lulu started to choke up just a little and Dante hugged her even closer,

'We had little, baby, what did we end up naming her?'

'Gracie Olivia Falconeri,' she turned her neck and looked up at him, 'do you like it, I mean if we do have girl?'

'Baby I love it, it's perfect, but babe, what about your mom, don't you want to have her name in there too?'

'You know I love my mom, but considering she hasn't really been part of my life for some time now, and your mom, well I can go to her for anything and she treats me like im her daughter, and I have always wanted that, so no I don't want my mom's name in there,'

'Well sweetheart I love it, and I love you, I want this time to be you and I, you know for a while, and then we can start talking about having a child, I want to have child with you Leslie Lu, it would be amazing, but what if we have a boy?'

'What about it?'

'Well, what would we name him?'

'I don't know I haven't thought about it, what names do you like?'

'Well I like Angelo Vincent Falconeri, what about you, do you like it?'

'Dante I love it, it sounds perfect for our son. Wow, our son, or our daughter, it just seems all unreal doesn't it talking about children?

'No, Lulu, it doesn't, not to me, I want to have children with you, I can't think of anything else that would make our lives happier,'

She turned and faced him, she put her hand to his face and moved the strand of hair off his forehead, she just looked in his eyes, and started tearing up.

'I'm sorry, Dante, I don't mean to cry, but it just makes me happy talking about having a family with you, before you came into my life, I always thought about the child that I would have if I didn't abort it, and it made me sad, angry, and just didn't make me want to have children. Dante, you changed all that, I am in love and married to the most amazing man, I know that you will always be here for me, and always love me, I have no doubts about that what so ever, and I want to have children with you it would make me so happy to carry our child and have him or her, you are and will make a great daddy.'

They stared at each other, just lovingly and content of the fact that they knew what they both wanted, and talking about it made it all seem so much more put together. She cuddled closer to him and wrapped her arm around him, snuggled her head closer to his neck, and he wrapped both arms around her, in a hugging form.

'Lulu, I can't wait to start a family with you, I love you so damn much'

'And I love you too Dante,'

They laid there until sleep consumed them, both holding each other and thoughts of having children together.

'Mr. and Mrs. Falconeri, we are about to land at our destination, please be seated and fasten your seat belts, we will land in 5 minutes.' the pilot said over the intercom.

They both got up didn't care about the fact that they were both still very naked, and took the blanket and seated themselves and buckled. She didn't hesitate to lean back against him and him wrapping his arms around her once again.

They landed and got dressed, as the door to the plane opened, Dante reached for her arm,

'Not so fast, Lulu,' he turned her to where her back was facing him, he grabbed the blind fold and put it over her eyes.

'Dante, this is not funny,'

'Lulu, this is a surprise I want to be able to see your face when you see this, I want to remember what you look like 50 years from now at the moment when you see this place.'

'Okay' she said and smiled. He lead her down the stairs and into a limo which took them beautiful vineyard Dante had looked up, they stopped and were let out of the limo,

'Could you wait here for like 10 minutes, here's a tip.' Dante asked the limo driver who gladly accepted it and said he would. Dante lead Lulu about 20 feet away from where they were,

'You ready to see?'

'Yes, I am'

With that he tool the blind fold off and she immediately put her hand over her mouth, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Dante took in everything she did, 'damn she is even more beautiful than this view' he thought to himself, and was interrupted by Lulu speaking,

'Oh Dante, where did you find this place?'

'I did some searching and seen it, I knew you would like it'

'Honey it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, thank you'

'Not as beautiful as you are right now,'

She walked over to him and kissed him urgently on his lips, she wanted him right there, she didn't care, but she was stopped by him backing away.

'Lulu this isn't all the surprises I have for you tonight, come on, let's go to the hotel room and get settled in before anything else,' he kissed her on the top of her head and they both went back to the limo.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They arrived at the hotel, checked in, took the elevator to the floor they were just about to enter the room when he stopped her, turned her around and looked her in the eyes.

'You need to wait right here for a minute so I can properly carry you into the room,'

'Dante, you don't need..'

'Yes, I do! Just hang tight babe, im just going to put the suitcases away and I will be right back' he left her with a kiss.

Little did Lulu know that before they even arrived in Italy he called ahead of time to prepare the room with roses all over and champagne, and how could he forget chocolate covered strawberries.

He got in the room put the suitcases away and looked and seen that everything was perfect. He glanced over at the strawberries and ideas swarmed through his head on how, better yet where, he was going to eat those.

She looked around in the hall there was a little table with flowers on top of it and a cute little artistic picture hanging on the wall above it. She loved it, it felt so homey to her. She heard the door open, turned and there was Dante, he swooped her up in his arms, 'Dante, you really don't have to do this,' she said and of course he didn't listen, she was just about to say something else when she noticed the room was still dark but there were candles lit everywhere, and roses scattered throughout the room. Just when she thought he couldn't get any better he does this and it makes her love him even more. She seen the champagne and strawberries, she put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

'Dante, when did you have this done?'

Coming up behind her he put his arms around her stomach and pulled her in tightly, she smelled wonderful, and he was starting to get aroused just by smelling her. Trying to regain himself he answered her.

'Well when I called to reserve this room I asked them if they took any requests and they did, so this is all for you, my wife.'

'Dante, its beautiful and your wonderful!'

She turned to face him and looked at him, they stared at each other for some time before they came closer and their lips touched, they kissed slowly, tongues dancing with each other. He moved his hands up and down her back, she broke the kiss and he had a wondering look on his face. She just looked at him and smiled caressing her hand over his face.

'Come on baby lets check out the room right now, and maybe you might get lucky tonight' she turned and walked towards the bed. She laughed inside at the sight of his face, when she backed out of that kiss, it was priceless, like she had done something so wrong especially since it was their honeymoon.

He stood there stunned, 'I can't believe she backed away from that' he thought to himself as he watched her walk away to the bed and start going through the suitcases and putting their clothes away. Little did he know she found the blindfold he had on her and she put it in the drawer where she knew she could reach it later for her plan to work!

'Baby, you gonna come and help or just stand there looking dumbfounded,' she asked him laughing.

'Ya, im coming to help, I just can't believe you didn't want to continue'

'Honey we have all night, just be patient and great things will come, you think you can wait?'

'I would wait forever for you Lulu, I love you so much'

'I love you too,'

They finished putting away the clothes and were sitting there drinking champagne,

'So I was thinking about taking a tour of the city tomorrow, it starts at 8am and lasts pretty much all day. What do you say to that honey?'

'Sounds perfect but there's just one thing Dante,' she walked over to him and bent low to his ear and whispered, 'your gonna have to pay up, I will be right back' she walked to the room and got out the blindfold, luckily he was still sitting down, with his back toward her, she went up behind him and quickly placed the blindfold over his eyes, and took his arms and pulled them behind his back, she tied those together,

'Lulu you are seriously asking for it aren't you,'

'Oh no Dante, I think you asked for it when you handcuffed me and blindfolded me in the plane, Im not asking for anything except you complying with whatever I do to you,'

Clearing his throat, ' I think I can manage that,' and she quickly undid his pant button and pulled down the zipper.

'On second thought maybe I can't manage, I have a feeling you are about to give me payback'

'I wouldn't call it pay back, baby, I would call it revenge,' she pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles and quickly took him in her mouth, she heard him gasp in sharply, she smiled inside knowing that what she was about to do to him she would enjoy measurably but him on the other hand is going to suffer majorly for doing what he did to her.

'Lulu, oh Lulu,' he couldn't keep quite she was sucking on him softly and started to increase her speed , it felt so good, 'Lulu, if you keep doing that your gonna make me cum'

'Dante, shut up or I will duck tape your mouth shut. 'Yes Ma'am' holy fuck was she hot when she ordered him around, his erection grew bigger in her mouth, she could tell he was turned on by what she just did. She stopped and grabbed his shoulders to raise him up, turned him around and moved him towards the bed.

'You do exactly what I say Mr. Falconeri, and we will continue this,'

'You are so fucking hot when you take control,'

'Good, now shut up, I heard you have been a bad boy Dante, and you need some punishment'

'Lulu, what are you going to do?'

She pushed him back on the bed and took a few minutes to gather her items.

He listened to her gather some stuff up and tried his hardest to try to peek, which didn't go unnoticed by her, 'he will pay' she thought to herself, he laid there patiently waiting for her return.

He looked so helpless, which in this case he was, but she couldn't help to laugh a little and she expressed it too,

'you think this is funny Lulu Falconeri but it is not,'

'yes it is, Dante, and I am having and will continue to have fun with this.'

'Is this is 'Spencer' coming out in you'

'Not just the 'Spencer' but the 'Falconeri' as well,'

She dribbled hot chocolate sauce on his chest, it wasn't to hot to burn, but hot enough to make him feel the warmth hit his smooth chest.

She bent down and started licking it off of his chest stopping at his nipples to flick them with her tongue. He moaned in pleasure, and it encouraged her more. She licked all the way up to his collar bone then to his ear and nibbled on it. She whispered, 'and you aren't taking me on a tour of the city til I ride the hell out of you' she fell on top of his throbbing cock, and they both let out a loud moan, his hands were still behind his back, and he was trying to get out of it, 'sorry honey, but you are not going to be able to get loose from that just sit back and enjoy.'

She rocked his body back and forth slowly making sure she took every inch of his cock into her now very wet sex. She could feel every muscule in his cock pulse and it made her hot with desire for him. Moving her body she started bouncing up and down on it, raking her nails into his skin, going back and forth, faster and faster she pulled the blindfold off of his eyes, 'I want to look at you, I want to see the desire you have for me, and I also want you to see the desire I have for you,' they continued to stare at each other as Lulu rode him into extasy, he could feel her sex contract and start getting tighter around his cock, he moved his body with hers as they came together as one. Calling out each other's names in pure love and desire for each other, she brought him up to where she could untie his hands and he automatically pulled her in as close as she could get to him, moving his hips he pounded his cock deep inside her making her loose all her senses and come, he moved faster and faster until he completely and utterly gave himself to her, this time just holding her tight and nestling his head on her chest. They stayed like that for some time.

'Lulu, baby, feel free to do that to me anytime you like,'

'Oh you bet I will,'

They laid back on the bed, cuddling with each other, her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her holding her closely to him.

'I love you Lu,'

I love you too Dante'

They fell asleep completely satisfied.

When they woke up the next morning they started to get dressed for their tour,

'Dante!' Lulu was practically going crazy she couldn't find her necklace he made for her, and she was on the verge of crying that necklace meant the world to her.

'Honey, calm down im sure you will find it, where was the last place you had it?'

'I was wearing it yesterday and I know I didn't take it off, I wear it all the time, where the hell did I put it at,' she threw her hands up to her hair and rakes it back off of her face. Dante could see how frustrated she was getting, so he helped her look for it, they looked everywhere for it, 'Honey did you try looking under the bed?'

'Why would it be under…' before she could even finish he held it up and she instantly ran to him and hugged and kissed him. 'Wow I think I need to find a lot more of the items you loose.' 'I wonder how it ended up under the bed' Lulu didn't care she was just happy to have it back.

'I think I can show you how it got under that bed,' he leaned in and kissed her passionately, stroking her arms up and down, then sliding them around her waist.

'Wow, its all coming back now, how did we manage to discard my necklace?'

'Do you even care?' he was still trying to seduce her, 'Dante Falconeri, I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work,' she measled her way out of his arms to get ready for the day he had planned ahead, 'we have a full day planned and I do not want to miss any of it so hurry up and get dressed so we can get started on our honeymoon' she kissed him on the cheek and went to the bathroom.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_**They headed towards the lobby of the hotel room and he stopped her by holding on to her arm for a second longer. **_

'_**Did you forget something,?' she asked him with a smile on her face, she was so happy right now. **_

_**He carefully turned her to where her back was facing him, and he put his head closer to her ear, and whispered, **_

'_**Do you trust me?' **_

'_**Yes.'**_

_**He ran his hands up her arms and they came around to her face, he carefully put the blindfold on her once again, and she tensed up just a little and then said,**_

'_**Dante, just what are your plans for me today?' **_

'_**Don't worry baby! You are going to love it I promise,'**_

'_**but isn't the joy of being here getting to see everything, including the scenery on the way to where we are going?' she asked him. **_

'_**Baby we arent going that far and you wont miss a lot of scenery from here to there, you will get to see everything I promise.' he kissed her temple area and lead her out to the street, he walked her for about 2-3 minutes. He seen online that there was this beautiful place behind the hotel they were staying at, and if you got there just in time you could see the most beautiful scenery ever. He couldn't pass it up he knew she would just love it. **_

_**There was a field of flowers just behind the hotel like what he saw online, pretty little flowers everywhere, all different kinds. He was blown away by the sight. **_

_**He knew she would love it just as much as he.**_

'_**Dante, are we there?'**_

'_**Yes,'**_

_**He looked down at the blanket spread out with strawberries, grapes, melons, and muffins. This is perfect he thought, he lifted his arms and undid her blindfold, her eyes were still closed, **_

'_**can I open them?'**_

'_**please, yes!'**_

_**She opened her hazel sparkling eyes and she walked just a little further past him, her mouth dropped, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she didn't think that there could be anything more beautiful than seeing a meadow full of flowers, **_

'_**its beautiful Dante, and you got us a picnic with all my fav fruits, and muffins, how did you even…' before she could finish he pulled her into a desperate kiss, he couldn't get enough of her, yea they would be spending the rest of their lives together, but there was always that something about Leslie Lu Spencer, that had him at hello. **_

'_**Nothing, and I mean Nothing is more beautiful than you Lulu, and I did this before the wedding, I made some calls and they set it up for us. Im glad you like it baby.'**_

'_**I Love it,' she went in and kissed him. They sat down on the blanket holding each other and looking out at the beautiful scenery. **_

_**As they were eating Lulu was wondering about the children idea again and she wanted to talk a little more on the subject, she just didn't know how to bring it, 'should I just come out and say it? Should I wait for a different moment?' she thought and then she just gave in and thought of the right way to say something. **_

'_**You know honey, I've been thinking about what we discussed on the plane ride here, and I want to talk more about it.'**_

'_**Lulu, we talked about a lot of things, can you give me a hint'**_

'_**Well we were laying on the floor after a round of love making and you were rubbing my stomach..'**_

'_**Children?'**_

'_**Yes, children. I know you said that you wanted it to just be us right now, but ever since talking about it I have had this empty feeling that something else is missing from you and I, and think it's a child.**_

'_**Are you sure?'**_

'_**Yes, I mean we can wait a little longer but Dante, I seriously cannot wait to start a family with you, I can't to give birth to our son or daughter, Im looking forward to it.'**_

'_**You make me the happiest man alive you know that right?'**_

'_**Yes I do,'**_

'_**So when do you want to start trying to have a baby?'**_

'_**In a few months, I want to get everything settled after our honey moon and you know we are going to have to look for a bigger place, maybe since Lucky isn't staying in my parents house anymore we can try to buy it from him, or maybe not there's to much…''**_

_**As Lulu was rambling on Dante just stared at her amazed that this beautiful woman had came into his life and is now his wife, and now she's wanting a family with him, he was truly the luckiest man on the earth right now. **_

'_**Baby, we have all the time in the world to plan where we want to live and raise our children together but lets just enjoy right now, I don't want to share you with anyone, in face right now, since we are done eating we are going back to the hotel cause I think I want you all to myself again right now!'**_

_**They headed back to the hotel and ended up in the room, he barely got her inside, he was striping her of all her clothing, walked into the room and they made love again passionately**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N Okay so I'm speeding this up a bit, I know you all like the honeymoon but I don't know how much more I am going to write for this story, I have a direction on to where I want it to end so I hope you all like this next chapter. 

2 Weeks later….

Lulu couldn't sleep at all, she was up all night with a massive headache, Dante stayed up with her most of the night taking care of her, then she finally got so sick she ran to the bathroom and Dante followed her in there, holding her hair back and rubbing her back. 

'Honey are you sure you don't want me to take you to GH?'

'I'm fine, really I just…' before she could finish she got sick again. 

'That's it, I'm not taking no for an answer I'm taking you to GH, you could be coming down with the flu.' he helped her back up and she turned and looked at him, 

'You are so good to me Dante, I love you,'

'I Love you too Lu, now come on, let's go see what's wrong with you,'

He took her back to the bed and sat her down. He got a overnight bag and packed some clothes in there for her just in case she had to stay longer. 

Once in the car he rolled down the window, hoping that the fresh air hitting her face would make her feel just a little better. 

'Honey if you feel like your gonna get sick tell me and I will pull over for you,'

'Dante, I will be fine, the air is helping just a little bit.'

'Good, so have you been around anyone that has been sick?'

'Not that I know of, Maxie is healthy as can be, Kate is hardly ever in, I haven't been around anyone else really,' she put her head back and closed her eyes. He noticed and put his hand on her head, she had a slight temp but nothing to worry about. They arrived at GH and they got on the elevator and went up to admissions.

'Hey Dante, Lulu, what seems to be the problem,' Dr. Steve Webber asked as he looked at Lulu's pale face.

'Well she had a headache all night and then about 30 minutes ago she started throwing up,' 

'Lulu, I am going to send you into exam room 4 and a nurse will be in there shortly, we are going to run a few tests just as a precaution to make sure nothing serious is going on, it could be just the flu, but still,' Steve said as he was leaving,

'Thanks Steve,' they both said together, 'Okay so lets get you out of those clothes and into this hospital gown,' Dante said. 

'Are you going to help me?'

'Your damn right I am, I can't wait to see you in this little hospital gown,'

'Dante I don't think the is the place or time to get all freaky,'

'Oh come on baby,' he said getting closer to her, 'you know it turns you on just thinking about doing it right here on this bed knowing that any second someone could walk in and see us make passionate love,' he went to kiss her on the neck when the door flew open, and Maya came in, 'Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I will give you two a few minutes,' 

'Maya, no come in, he was trying but I told him it wouldn't happen right now,'

'Yea, sorry bout that Maya, so I am going to step outside and call ma, I will be right out there if you need me,' He kissed her on the lips and exited. 

'Okay so Dr. Webber wants me to take some blood samples from you, and then we should get them back within an hour or so,' she said as she was getting everything ready to take Lulu's blood. 'He also wants me to hook you up to some IV's to get some fluids in you.' 

'How long am I going to be in here?' 

'Probably for a while,' there was a long silence in the room while Maya took Lulu's blood and hooked her up to some Iv's. 

'There, you are all done, for now, I will come back in to check on you in a little while you want me to get Dante for you?'

'Sure, thanks Maya, see you in a bit,'

'Try to get some rest,' 

'Dante, I just hooked her up to some IV's and I put a little bit of sleeping meds in it, she needs rest and I know she wouldn't have let me if I asked,'

'Thanks Maya, yea she can feisty when she doesn't want to do something. I will go in there in a minute' 

Dante went back into the room and saw Lulu sleeping, she looked so much like an angel to him. Her long blonde hair falling past her shoulders, her porcelain skin, her breathing pattern, she was in a deep sleep which he could tell she needed. He decided to leave for a bit, he kissed her on her forehead and went back to the house, he needed some sleep to, he set his alarm to go off in 2 hours, it would give him enough rest and get back to Lulu. 

She was laying there looking up at the ceiling when she heard the knock on the door and Dr. Webber came in to check on her and to give her the test results.

'So how are you feeling?'

'A little better, um do you know where Dante went to?'

'Yes, he went home to rest he said he would be back in about two hours, that was about an hour and a half ago so he should be here soon. I have the test results back,'

As he checked her vitals, everything was looking good, he did another exam on her, it was procedure, when he finished he was writing down everything, She was prepared to hear that she did just have the flu and to go home a rest but, she wasn't prepared for what he was about to tell her. 

'Well everything looks great, in fact, well why don't I wait till your husband gets here, I'm sure he is going to want to be here,' 

'Hey beautiful, you look a little better did you get some rest?' 

'Yes, Dr. Webber has the tests results and wanted to wait till you were here, so what the prognosis doc?'

'Congratulations you two, Lulu, your pregnant, that's what has been causing your headache.'

'I'm what?' 

'Did I just hear that right?'

'Yes, you two are going to be parents, now Lulu you will need to set up an appointment with Dr. Lee as soon as possible. I will leave you two alone,'

'Thanks.' 

'Dante, we are going to be parents, I know we said we wanted to wait, but its happening,'

'Lulu, I love you, you're my wife, and right now I am the happiest person on earth,' he went to rub her stomach, then bent down and laid small kisses on it, Lulu could hear him whispering something in Italian to it, but couldn't understand, 'damn it I'm going to have to learn how to speak Italian,' she thought.

'Hey bimbo, questo è il suo papà, vi amo tanto già a can't aspettare di tenere lei, la sua mamma sta per prendere molto buona cura di lei mentre siete in là non si potrà amarla proprio come me, io vi amo baby' he kissed her stomach then kissed her softly on the lips 

'So when do we tell the family' he said and smiled big at her, and she in return smiled at him and kissed him again. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

During the first trimester of her pregnancy, they talk a lot about what they were going to do, and one of the things that came up was a house, he told her that he wanted to look at houses cause the loft was going to be really small with a baby running around, and who knows she could be pregnant with twins, or triplets, he really didn't care, all he knew was that he was going to be a father, and he only wanted the best for Lulu and his child, or children.

'What about this house, it's a three bedroom house, two baths, it has a big yard for the children to play in,'

'Aren't you getting a little to carried away here Dante, we don't even know if im having more than one baby yet.'

'Well even if it is one baby we can always have more,'

'More, how many are we talking about here, cause this is my body we are talking about to, Dante Falconeri, don't I get a say in how many children we have,'

He knew she was playing with him, they way she said it, almost in a laughing matter. So he decided to play along,

'Well let's see, we are still young, I say about 5 or 6 children will do good,' it was so hard for him to keep his face straight, even after seeing her eye widen by the number he threw out at her.

'5 or 6' she mouthed it but he seen it, he grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

'Baby, im just kidding,' he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, 'maybe three, three is a good number. But only if we talk about it first, of course, and when we are ready for a new baby.'

'Dante, I don't care how many children I have as long as you are the father then that's all that matters to me. I know you are going to love this child more than life itself and I cannot wait for him or her to get here.' and she kissed him.

They continued to look through the magazine of houses for sale, then it dawned on her, why are they looking for a house, when she knew there was a house that no one lived in, and no one ever wanted cause of all the bad memories there, but to her she didn't care, she could make it their home, The Falconeri's home, it would take a lot of work but she knew that she could do it, she turned to Dante, and smiled,

'What, do I have something on my face?' he said wondering why she was smiling

'I have to call my dad real quick and meet up with him about something, and if everything goes as well as I hope it to be I will call you, I think I have a surprise for you, I love you,' she kissed him quickly and left with phone in hand dialing her dad's number, the last thing he heard was her saying 'Hey dad, can we meet, ya you at the haunted star? Okay, I will be there in a minute I have to ask you something,' and she shut the door.

He didn't know what she was up to, but once she got a plan in her head there was nothing stopping her from following through with it. He wondered what it could be, he had absolutely no idea what was going on in that beautiful brain of hers but he loved it and he loved her.

'Pumpkin!' Luke said as he put his arms around his daughter to hug her.

'Hey Dad, how are you?'

'Oh you know, the same ol, same ol, how is my daughter and her husband?'

'We are fine, in fact we are great! Thank you for asking.'

'So what did you need to talk to me about cupcake?'

'Well Dad, I know that you don't ever go back to the house, and ever since Lucky and Elizabeth split, I know that he doesn't want to go back in there either. Dante and I have been looking for houses cause the loft is, well, its to small for us. I was wondering if we could buy it from you?' she didn't want to give anything away yet, they still haven't told anyone that she was pregnant, they wanted to wait til after the first doctor's appointment which was tomorrow.

'Have you talked to Dante about it, does he want the house?'

'Well no, we were looking at houses in a magazine and that's when I got the idea to call you, I mean I know there are a lot of bad memories for you there, but I know I can make it into my own home, our own home,' she told him.

He poured another glass of scotch and took a drink of it,

'Honey you know you don't have to buy it from me, you guys can have it, but just don't expect me to be over all the time you know I have demons in that house!' he told her smiling.

'Dad, I know that you would give it to us but I know Dante, and he is going to want to buy it, just like he would with anyone else even though you are my father.'

'Well talk with him about it and if you guys want it then its yours and I'm sure Dante and I can figure something out.' he reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys, unlinked the two house keys and handed them over to his daughter.

'Dad thank you, and I will let you know the day after tomorrow,' she went to leave then turned 'which, before I forget, Friday night come to Kellie's im having them close it down for a family night, Dante's family is going to be there to, we want our families to get to know each other will you be there?'

'What time cupcake?'

'Say about 6,' she leaned in kissed her dad on the cheek and headed out. She walked out of the haunted star and pulled her cell out, scrolled for Dante's name and hit the send button.

'Hey baby, I was beginning to worry that you left me!' he said jokingly

'Haha very funny, no I would never, but I need you to meet me somewhere.'

'I am taking it that this is why you left earlier,'

'Yes so hurry up and get down here.' she gave him the address where to meet her at and hung up the phone.

She walked up the sidewalk, it still looked the same as she remembered, except for the grass being dead, but it still looked perfect for her and Dante. She decided to wait outside for him, just to make sure he knew that it was the right house. She walked around it checked out the backyard, it was just big enough like they wanted she just hoped and wished that Dante would fall in love with it too. She heard a car pull up and the door shut, she walked around and there he was, she had to stop for just a second. How can one man make her go weak in the knees just by standing there.

'Hey beautiful,' he walked over to her and kissed her cheek. 'So where are we?'

She never told him about her home that she grew up in or the fact that her dad and Lucky had let it go due to what they call demons.

'Well we were looking through the magazine together and I thought of this place, Dante, this is my parents house. Dad doesn't live here anymore says that there is to many 'demons' in here for him cause of my mom. Lucky and Elizabeth lived here for awhile but when she cheated on him with Nic he left it too,'

'Lulu what are you saying, Im not quite understanding,'

'Honey Im getting to it,' as she walked up to the door and unlocked it she opened the door, and they stepped into it. 'I want this house Dante, that's where I went tonight, to talk to my dad, he said that we could have it, we didn't have to buy it from me but I told him that we were going to buy it, cause that's what you would want. Oh, Dante, I mean ya I have bad memories in this house but I can make it our home, your's, mine, and the baby's, It's perfect for us.'

As she was rambling on which he loved cause he knew she was nervous about even telling him this. He looked at it, and he loved it, but the thought of Luke giving it to him, that said a lot for him. He wouldn't take it unless he could buy it that way it would be in his and Lulu's name. He just looked at her, she was glowing in making plans on how she could fix it up as their own home, make new memories in it. He couldn't help but just fall in love with it.

'Lulu,..' she kept rambling on…

'Lulu!' he said louder but she just kept rambling, he walked over to her turned her around and she just starred into those chocolate eyes, never looking away from them and she heard him,

'okay,'

'Really? Just like that, you don't want to talk about it or anything? I mean we can talk about it, but really?' she was so much like a child in a store, she absolutely was grinning from ear to ear.

'Really baby! This is what you want and I only want what makes you happy, look at you sweetie, you are rambling on and on about it and I can see that it makes you glow, I would love to buy this from your dad'

She hugged him and kissed him, 'I love you Dante, so much'

'I love you to babe! Now lets go tell your dad and he and I can have a talk about the payments.'

'Wait, I told my dad we would tell him Friday night at Kellie's when we announce the big surprise, right now I have a few other things in mind,'

'Really! Like what would those be?'

'Can't tell you, have to show you,' she was starting to kiss his neck, he now knew exactly what she was wanting his eyes widened and she seen it, and with that she looked at him and started walking to the stairs.

'If you want me to show you, you'll have to follow me.' she held out her hand and he took it.

'Allow me,' he swept her up in his arms and took her to one of the rooms upstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was morning, about 8 and Dante woke up to his wife wrapped in his arms, in their new home. He finally looked at his cell and noticed the time, he had to wake up Lulu so they could make their appointment at 9, he was excited, she told him that he could go with her to the appointment and that Dr. Lee said that they might be able to hear the baby's heart beat, he couldn't turn this down, hearing his own child's heart beating inside Lulu made him want to go now just so they could go in early and he could hear it. He look down at her, brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the top of the head.

'Lulu, honey, you need to wake up, we have to get to GH for your appointment,' he was whispering in her ear, she stirred but wasn't fully awake.

'Baby,' he shook her just a bit, she was starting to open her eyes,

'Dante, come on its early and I just want to stay like this please,' trying to hold him tighter and going back to sleep.

'Lulu, get up we get to hear the baby's heart beat today,'

'Oh my god the appointment, what time is it, why didn't you wake me up earlier Dante.'

'Lulu I have been trying it's not my fault you stayed up late,'

'Dante you know damn well that you were the one who couldn't keep your hands off of me'

'I can't help it, your just so damn sexy and I love you, come on lets go,'

It took them about 10 minutes to get ready, and they left for the hospital.

They rode up the elevator hand and hand, she looked nervous and so did he.

'You okay sweetie, he said as he put one hand behind her back and pulled her closer to him.

'Just nervous, I mean we might and might not be able to hear the baby's heart beat and I don't want to get my hopes up but still, I am looking forward to it, and if we can't I might feel sad.'

'Baby I know but lets just go in and make sure that you are fine, and that the baby is fine.'

'That sounds great babe,'

The elevator stopped and opened and they walked up to the nurses desk.

'Nurse Johnson, I have an appointment with Dr. Lee at 9,'

'Okay just have a seat over there and she will be with you in a moment, you will need to fill out these papers, and give them to her.'

'Okay, thank you,' they walked over and sat down and Lulu started filling out the paperwork.

'What kind of questions are on this form?' he asked very curious as to what Lulu had to answer looking over her shoulder he started reading it he skimmed over the first few only cause those are on almost every paper you fill out, your name, address, etc, he shrugged it off and decided that it was just a simple form nothing that he didn't already know about Lulu. He watched her put in her answers and then handed them back to the nurse.

'Mr. and Mrs. Falconeri,' Dr. Lee came out approaching them, shaking their hands, 'Come this way we will put you in exam room 3.'

'Okay' they said in unison.

'Okay now Lulu, how have you been feeling?'

'Good, im starting to become more tired than usual, but other than that no morning sickness yet.'

'Okay good, but you could still have some, and if you do usually eat some crackers, or drink some ginger ale, it will help calm the stomach. Now I am going to need to to get undressed from the waist down, and you can put this over you, I will be back in just a few minutes.'

Dante's eyes widened when he heard Dr. Lee tell Lulu to get undressed, which did not go unnoticed by Lulu.

'Um I think I might have to leave the room.'

'Why?'

'Cause I don't think I can just sit here and see you half naked on this doctor's table and not do anything. This is really making me turned on!'

'Dante, get your mind off of sex for just a little bit, we are here to hear the baby's heartbeat and to see if I am doing okay.'

'But baby!' he gave her a pouted face, and all she did was reach up and kiss him.

'Go sit down babe, plus Dr. Lee said she will be right back.'

If as on que, there was a knock on the door, 'Lulu, Dante, its me,' Dr. Lee said before entering.

'Okay now we are going to do an ultrasound of the baby right now I just want to make sure everything is looking good, and remember maybe you will hear its heartbeat and you may not, baby's develop differently.'

They both looked at each other, Dante was right there by her side watching every little thing Dr. Lee did to Lulu.

She pulled down her paper gown under her belly, 'Now this is going to be cold' she said as she squirted some gel onto Lulu's belly, she flinched for a second,

'Wow you are right that stuff is very cold,'

'Yea, that's the worse part of the ultrasounds,' she said as she was looking into the monitor. 'Okay now you see that right there', she said pointing to the spot on the monitor, 'that's your baby, you are about 12 weeks along, which means, you are into the 2nd trimester of your pregnancy, good news is that you are not subsided to miscarriage.' as she was moving the dropplet around, they started hearing a fast beating noise,

'What's wrong?' Lulu asked, she never once heard the sound of a baby's heart beat in the stomach before.

'Nothing's wrong Lulu, that's your baby's heart beat,' Dr. Lee said.

They both looked at each other, smiled, and he gave her a long kiss on her forehead,

'Baby, listen,' she said with tears coming down her eyes,

'I know babe, isn't it awesome?'

'It is amazing,'

'Dr. Lee is there anyway of recording the heart beat?'

'Well, you can try to on a recorder or on your phone,'

'I hope this will pick up the sound, I want to hear it everyday,'

He took his phone out and started recording the sound of the baby's heart as it filled the room. He recorded about 20 seconds of it, replayed it over, and still could make out the heart beat.

'Okay Lulu, you are healthy and the baby looks wonderful, you need to schedule with me again in 4 weeks,' Dr. Lee cleaned off her belly and then left the room.

Lulu put her jeans back on, she looked over at Dante, he was replaying the heartbeat over and over again, she smiled, walked over to him, bent down to his ear, and whispered,

'I Love You,'

He looked up at Lulu and smiled, she knew right there that this baby had daddy wrapped around his little finger already.

They left the hospital and started to walk back to the loft,

'I guess we could start packing things when we get back,' she said to him.

'I have other plans than packing the loft up, and it includes you and me and our bed,' he told her as he stopped walking and pulled her close to him and nailed her with a kiss that was urgent, he wanted her so bad right there in that moment he didn't care where they were. To Dante, knowing that he just heard his baby's heartbeat, made him feel so much joy and love for a baby who isn't even here yet, then he broke their kiss,

'Let's get back to the loft quickly before I take you right here with this audience.'

She looked around, wiggled her eyebrows, and smiled,

'Not a bad idea, let's go.'


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As they made their way into the loft, Lulu flipped on the lights, set her keys down on the table, and flopped on the couch. She went to get the remote off the table to watch T.V.

'What are you doing? Dante said as he looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

'Im going to watch some television before I head to bed, why?'

'Lulu Spencer, don't toy with me!'

She just sat there and smiled, she knew he would have caught on to what she was doing and like always she couldn't help it.

'You know Lu, I'm going to get you back one of these days and your not going to like what I have in store either,' he said as he moved to the couch sitting sideways with his arm stretched out on the back of the couch and his other on her leg and said,

'It's not nice to tease you know!'

She smiled, leaned in, and started kissing him, her hands ran up his chest, and around his neck, as she pulled him in closer and falling back on the couch, she never once let go of him.

He held his body weight up with one arm looking down at her,

'you're so freakin gorgeous' he told her running his fingers down her arm and then grabbing her hand, lifting it to kiss it, trailing kissed up her arm, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

She looked at him with her soft hazel eyes the whole time, she was married to the most devoted man ever. She started unbuttoning his shirt from top to bottom until she exposed his smooth chest, running her hands up and down and around his back feeling every inch of him.

He lifted himself up and took off his shirt, got up and held a hand out to Lulu,

'Come on beautiful,' she took his hand and rose from the couch, he pulled her towards him and kissed her with such passion. Spreading her lips apart to where both tongues were now dancing with each other, he walked them back to their bed til the back of her legs hit the back of the mattress, she almost lost her balance but her immediately caught her, they broke their kiss with laughter.

'You didn't think I was gonna let you fall did you?'

'You might have, considering I tease you all the time,'

'Well you will know paybacks when it happens'

He kissed her again and then gently laid her down on the bed. He began to undress her starting with her shirt he lifted it over head, he looked down and stared 'damn just looking at your bare skin makes me want to devour you.'

He then began taking her pants off sliding them down her long slender legs, then tossing them aside. He got up and undid his jeans and took them off as well. He then climbed back on top of her kissing her stomach, his hand went around her back and undid her bra, sliding it off of her exposing her breasts, he leaned over and started sucking on one, nibbling on her nipple, Lulu, arched her back she was so sensitive to his touch, he took his other hand and kneaded her other breast, then going over to the other one and doing the same thing on it, sucking it and then nibbling on the nipple, kissing back down her stomach, he removed her lace panties, kissing further down and stopping to look up at her, she had her eyes closed, and biting her bottom lip she was savoring every last minute of this.

He carefully and slowly entered a finger into her, she began to moan, he then entered another finger in her, and she moaned louder, he bent his head down and started licking her clit, her hand gripped the sheets and she arched her back, letting out a soft breath.

He started to pump his fingers in and out of her pussy feeling her walls close tighter around his fingers, he sucked on her clit harder and flicked his tongue on it faster.

'Dante!' he heard her say is such ecstasy. He could feel is cock growing inch by inch.

He pumped his fingers faster inside her. She started to ride his fingers as well, he felt her body move up and down, he couldn't take it any longer, he was about to come undone just by her movements and moans. He began trailing kisses up her stomach, to each breast giving each one attention they deserved. He finally reached her soft lips and kissed them, slowly and gently, brushing his tongue in between to meet hers, he repositioned himself on top of her, spreading her legs wider, with his fingers still inside of her, he took them out slowly to where she grabbed around his arms, making him know that she didn't want him to stop, he moved his body to where his cock was barely touching her now wet pussy, rubbing it up and down on her clit she began to moan louder and then saying, 'Dante, just do it please, I can't take it, I want your cock in me now, please,' she begged him. He continued to torture her for just a few more seconds then he slide his cock into her, they both let out a moan, 'Damn, Lu, your so fucking tight,' he rocked her faster and faster,

'Dante!' she screamed, he could feel the walls contract, 'You're almost there, Lu, I can feel it,' 'Dante, make me come, please, harder,' with her request he moved faster pounding his cock into her pussy, 'Yes, Dante, Yes!' he took his hand and placed his finger on her clit and started to rub it up and down giving Lulu undeniable pleasure, he was about to come undone, 'come with me lu, I want to feel you all over my cock'

'don't stop Dante, please, faster, he rocked her harder and faster, til she exploded all around him, and he lost it when she did, he unloaded in her. Rocking her til they were both done, he fell to the side of her.

'Lulu I love You so much,'

'I love you too Dante, so much, and so does this one' she started rubbing her belly.

'I can't wait to see him or her when that day arrives, I'm going to be the most happiest person on earth.'

'Now let's get some sleep cause tomorrow we have a big day, and even bigger night ahead of us'

He kissed the back of her neck, pulled her closer to him, holding her til they both fell asleep.

Lulu was the first to wake, feeling Dante's arm around her belly, she ran her hand down his arm and held it for a few seconds before lifting it up and getting out of bed, she wanted to get an early start on the day.

Today was the day that Dante's family was arriving and she wanted it to go smoothly. She called the Metro Court to make sure that all the rooms were reserved for them, and made sure that the food for tonight would be delivered on time. She grabbed a change of clothes from the drawer went over to the kitchen and turned on the coffee, she then went to the bathroom to shower.

Dante finally woke up to the smell of coffee brewing, he went to find Lulu but his arm hit the cold sheet. He rose up to see if she was in the kitchen but didn't see her, he then heard the water running and knew she was showering.

He got up and walked to the bathroom, he opened the door quietly, took off his boxers, and opened the shower door, he slid his arms around Lulu's slim waist, the water cascading down her back made her so much more desirable to him, he kissed her on her shoulder,

'Good Morning Beautiful,'

'Mmm Good Morning Handsome, I didn't want to wake you.'

'I wished you would have,' he said as he caressed her body moving his hands up and down it, kissing her slowly on the neck, then turning her around, taking claim to her soft lips.

'Dante, we don't have time,' she started to say and he quieted her with a kiss again,

'Baby you don't have to a thing just stand there! Let me do everything to you,'

Pushing her up against the wall she let out a soft sigh from the coldness of the tile walls, he kissed down her neck to her breast, giving both the required amount of treatment he wanted to give them. He kissed down her stomach and then with one swift move he had her legs over his shoulders, he began kissing softly on her inner thigh moving closer and closer to his ultimate goal in mind. She leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes and letting him take her to a place of ecstasy.

He licked the outer lips til he found her soft bud, he flicked his tongue up, down, and in circles, feeling her legs twitch with each flick. Hearing her moans were enough to make him want to just ravage her right there, but this moment was for Lulu, she deserved it after all! He continued to lick her slowly til he felt her hand go to his head, she ran her fingers through his wet hair gripping it. He knew she was on the verge of exploding, he licked her faster, then sticking a finger inside her he began moving it in and out of her. She started to yell louder and louder. He felt the insides of her tighten she was there, he continued to finger her while licking and nibbling on her clit harder and faster. She gave all of her to him at that moment, grabbing his hair, pushing his face on her tighter, she didn't want this to end, 'Oh Dante!' she yelled. Her legs that were now shaky from her orgasm relaxed against his shoulders. He brought her down easy and kissed her on her lips.

'I think we need to do this more often' she told him out of breath.

'I agree!' he continued to kiss her til she heard her phone go off.

'Dante, I have to get that, I told you we shouldn't have done this!'

'Baby relax you have plenty time to get ready, when is my grandma arriving?'

Lulu looked at the time her eyes got big as listening to her voicemail,

'Dante its already 8 and she arrived early see I told you we didn't have time!'

'Baby, baby, relax just tell her you woke you late or something,'

'You want me to lie. To your grandma? Do you have a death wish Dante Falconeri!'

'It's a little fib, who cares,'

'Fine, but if she catches on your gonna be the one to explain it to her mister!'

He smiled at her, walked towards her, pulled her in to him and kissed her,

'I would do anything for you, but I'm not telling her why you were late, she is my grandma after all!'

'You're a funny one aren't you today?'

'I just gave you the best orgasm I think you have had I think I can be!'

'Mmm that you did, honey,' she kissed him and then turned around, 'I'm gonna get dressed quickly,' she hit send on her phone, 'while I do that I think you can tell your grandma why I'm late,' and handed him the phone as soon as she answered.

'Hello, Hello? Lulu?' he heard her say.

'Hey grandma!' he said as he scratched his head he tried to figure out a way of telling her why Lulu was late. He then looked at Lulu and she was laughing in hysterics as she watched her husband's mind start turning.

'Leslie Lu Falconeri, you are so going to regret this!' he thought to himself as he watched her laughing.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

'I'll be there in 5 minutes grandma, yes I know Lulu is late, she was on the phone with someone and lost track of time,' praying she would go for what he was telling her.

'Dante Angelo Falconeri come up with something better than that! I was young once, tell her its okay and I want Lulu to pick me up still.'

He smiled he knew that nothing could get passed her at all, he looked over at Lulu and smiled wide, 'okay she will be there shortly, Love you to, bye'

'What do you mean she?'

'Oh grandma still wants you to get her not me!'

'Oh my god Dante! This is gonna be so embarrassing isn't it'

He walked over to her wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer to him and said

'yes its going to be so embarrassing, lucky for you, I'm the kinda guy who helps his loving wife, so I'll go with you' he winked at her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Dante, that was not funny, I seriously thought I would have to face her alone.'

'Babe she wants us both to be there to pick her up I just wanted to pull your chain abit!'

'Well let's go we have like three minutes to get there now, and I don't want to be late again.'

They left the house and went to the airport. As they arrived they spotted grandma on the curb, pulled up and got out of the car,

'Nonni,' Dante said as he ran up to her and hugged her, '_nonni' _Lulu said in her head, she never heard him call her that. Dante seen the look on her face and realized that himself. He never once told her that that's what they call their 'grandmas' in Italian.

'Babe Im sorry I forgot, this is grandma but we call her Nonni,'

'It's okay Im glad your telling me now I don't wanna go around saying grandma now do I?' she laughed and gave Nonni a hug and kiss on the cheek.

'Let's get you to your hotel room, we set you up at my cousin Carly's hotel it's the best there is.'

'Thank you sweetheart, both of you,'

'And Ma manages it so you will see her for sure'

'She mentioned to me she managed a hotel im excited to see it'

'Let's go Nonni,'

They drove to the hotel and exited out of the car.

'Oh my this is beautiful,' Nonni said getting out of the car.

'When my cousin goes out, she goes all out' Lulu said laughing.

They got to the front desk checked her in and went up to her room.

'Ma said she would be up in a few minutes she just has to finish up a phone call'

'Alright Dante, Lulu, you two sit down, I wanna have a word with you two,'

Lulu looked at Dante, 'Man she gets right to it doesn't she?'

'well this is Nonni we are talking to, here comes the lecture'

'Dante, no lecture, just this,' she reached over and picked up a book and whacked him right on the head with it,

'Nonni! What was that for?'

'To show you some respect,' looking over to lulu and saying 'now I know he's hard to resist and all trust me he gets his good looks from his papa,' then looking over at Dante,

'but Dante Falconeri when you know your wife has to be somewhere to pick someone up at a certain time you let her go, its disrespectful especially if she hasn't met me before'

'Yes ma'am' he said as he held his head where she hit him at.

Lulu couldn't stop laughing, the whole time they thought they were both in trouble but he got the worse of it, she was gonna enjoy this a lot!

'We are gonna let you get rested up and then we will call you in a bit, and like I said Ma will be here soon to see you' he kissed her and hugged her as did Lulu and went back to the loft.

'Wow your Nonni sure did tell you,' she said walking into the loft taking off her coat and laying it across the couch, then sitting on it.

'Hey, you are to blame for it as much as I am, if you weren't so damn hot and irresistible, then maybe you would have gotten there on time.' he said as he sat next to her.

'Oh you are not gonna blame this on my looks'

'I can't keep my hands to myself' he said as he grabbed her head and pulled her into a kiss, his hands running up her bare arm pulling her into an embrace.

He laid her softly on the couch, keeping his hand supporting her head as she laid it on a pillow. He moved part of her hair that had fallen into her face and tucked it behind her ear. Leaning down and kissing her passionately on the lips, their tongues twirling with each others. He moved down to her neck kissing it softly, leaving Goosebumps all up her body. Moving his hands down to her mid stomach he lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing a hot pink with black trim lacey bra. '_she's gonna be the death of me'_ he thought. He went further south to her pants and slipped them down her thighs, past her knees, and all the way off. '_they match and it's a thong' _his eyes widen, and it didn't get past Lulu.

'So I see you agree?'

'Oh, very much so!'

He came back up to her face and started kissing her wildly. She started to unbutton his shirt slowly, never breaking the kiss, she took his shirt off and threw it to the ground, she reveled his nice tan chest, _'he's so perfect'_ she thought, as she too continued to his pants unbuttoning it then zipping the zipper downward, she went to pull his pants down but he stopped her.

'You know we could get a little bit kinky, if you would want to?' he said with that to die for grin.

'How kinky you wanna get?'

'Baby, the skies the limits'

She continued to pull of his pants along with his boxer briefs down, he was purely a sex god that is standing right in front of her.

He walked towards the kitchen went to the refrigerator. She heard some of the drawers opening and shutting, 'I can only imagine what he is going to come out with.' and with that thought said he was coming back arm full of all kinds of items from the refrigerator.

'What are you planning on doing with all that?'

'Use it baby! What do you say?'

'You're serious huh?'

'I said lets be kinky! Did you think I was kidding?'

'Well no, but I didn't think you were gonna come out with food'

'Well I have heard that using food is great!'

'Do I wanna know who you heard that from?'

'Well actually your…'

'Stop! I don't wanna hear another word,'

'So what do you want to start out with first?'

She was about to answer until her phone went off,

'I thought you shut that thing off,' he said as he looked at her with lust in his eyes.

'I had to keep it on, you remember my boss, your cousin, she's a very demanding boss.'

'If that is cousin Connie she owes me big time!'

She walked over to her phone and looked at the ID and sure enough it was Kate calling, she showed the phone to Dante, and he grumbled of course, and then answered,

'Hi Kate, I left all messages with Maxie, Yes I know that's my job but, Kate can you just let maxie handle it, fine be there in 5 mins, yes I'll get you your latte on the way, bye'

'Are you kidding me, your cousin is the most bossy, uptight person I have ever worked for!'

'What's the emergency?'

'Oh well I guess the messages I left for Maxie got misplaced by the mess that's on her desk! They are from Paris, they are suppose to send some models over for the next magazine issue and Kate insists on me and Maxie to be there. I'm sorry babe, can we take a rain check on this?

'Yea, but when you come home don't think I'm not gonna rip your clothes off!'

'Oh, I wouldn't expect anything less from you honey, I'm gonna go get dressed now, be out in about 5 mins.' She kissed him and turned and went to the bathroom to get changed.

He put the items he got out of the fridge back, went to his clothes and got dressed, by the time he put his shirt on Lulu was already back dressed and properly put into order.

'God you look so beautiful!'

'You always say that!'

'It's always true!'

She walked over to him and kissed him

'I better get going before Kate calls me again!'

'I Love you!'

'I Love You too baby!'

He watched her exit the house and decided to go visit his nonni, since that was the only thing he had left to do now that Lulu was called back into work.


End file.
